Fuego en el hielo
by Mary - Ly 222002
Summary: El amor no siempre es la respuesta para todo. Shamy
1. Chapter 1

Tbbt no me pertenece. Solo escribo por diversión :)

Espero lo disfruten

Capítulo 1

Y ahí estaba la sensación nuevamente. Cómo detestaba cuando pasaba.

Levantó la mirada de su laptop y se quedó mirando un punto fijo en la pared.

No supo cuánto tiempo transcurrió pero volvió a la realidad cuando empezó a sentir una molestia en los ojos. Los cerró e inhaló profundamente, para luego se llevarse una mano a ellos presionando levemente y así calmar la pesadez.

Hacía meses que venía sintiendo esa extraña sensación. No se atrevía a ponerle un nombre porque se rehusaba a aceptarlo. Pero muy en el fondo sabía que lo que le pasaba es que se sentía solo.

Cada vez que lo sentía trataba de atribuirlo a otra cosa. Hambre, cansancio, alguna extraña enfermedad liberada por una conspiración del gobierno. Pero no, era soledad y le molestaba demasiado.

Él nunca había necesitado de la compañia de nadie. Siempre estuvo perfectamente bien solo y así lo prefería. Pero luego de conocer a Amy las cosas habían cambiado.

Pasó de ser completamente indiferente a ser completamente dependiente de su compañía. Le daba igual que no hablaran, que no se miraran, que no se tocaran. Pero necesitaba saber que ella estaba ahí. Sentirla cerca.

Se había acostumbrado a sus caricias, a sus besos, a sus deliciosas sesiones de sexo.

Pero de eso ya había pasado mucho tiempo.

Luego de la boda tuviero años maravillosos. Incluso se plantearon la idea de tener un bebé, pero luego de intentarlo unos meses la esperanza se desvaneció y Amy le dijo que mejor lo dejaran para más adelante. Tal vez ese fue el comienzo de su distanciamiento. No lo sabía. Pero sí sabía que desde hacía ya unos 5 meses Amy no era la misma.

Demoraba en volver del trabajo, no lo abrazaba como antes, los besos se habían ido apagando de a poco y para qué hablar del sexo. Completa sequía.

Cuando el trataba de acercarse, ella siempre encontraba una excusa para evadirlo, hasta que cansado de los rechazos, empezó a replegar sus emociones. No comprendía como Amy, que siempre quiso llevar más allá su relación, ahora lo paraba en seco y cortaba los besos y los abrazos.

Le llevó años soltarse, dejarse llevar, sacar de su mente los gérmenes y miles de cosas que tenía arraigadas y que impedían su contacto físico con ella. Pero lo logró. Y cuando estaba completamente cómodo con esta nueva realidad, recibe el portazo en la nariz.

Y cómo extrañaba toda su nueva vida. Ella había despertado en él sensaciones y deseos que no creía posibles. Cuanta falta le hacía darle un buen beso, abrazarla fuerte y hacerle el amor.

Intentó en innumerables ocasiones hablar con ella. Preguntarle qué era lo que le pasaba. Pero no obtenía respuestas y eso lo irritaba. Amy se había cerrado completamente con él.

Hubo momentos en los que luego de cenar él se sentaba en su escritorio a trabajar y ella se quedaba en el sofá revisando papeles y datos de su investigación.

Reinaba el silencio y compartían el espacio sin invadirse. Pero de pronto la sensación extraña en su pecho. Levantaba la mirada saliendo de su concentración y ahí estaba ella, mirándolo fijamente, absolutamente seria. Apoyando la espalda en el sofá, descansando relajada y sólo mirándolo. Cada vez que la sorprendía mirándolo de esa manera tan robótica, una fugaz duda de que skynet la hubiera enviado a asesinarlo pasaba por su mente. Pero la borraba de prisa. Solo era Amy.

Sheldon se giró en la silla y quedó frente a frente con ella. Se apoyó en el respaldo y se quedó mirándola. Tratando de leer su lenguaje corporal. Nada.

\- Que ocurre Amy? - dijo tranquilamente.

\- Nada - respondió ella esquivando su mirada. Sheldon frunció el ceño molesto.

\- Nada? Te he descubierto varias veces mirándome sin decir una sola palabra. Si algo te molesta..

\- No es nada - lo interrumpió algo irritada y con cansancio en la voz.

\- Cuando las mujeres dicen "nada" es porque sí hay algo que les molesta - dijo levantándose de la silla molesto - el punto aquí es que no me lo quieres decir, porque ambos sabemos que si te pasa algo - terminó levantando la voz un poco.

\- Maldición Sheldon! Deja de interrogarme! - le gritó.

Él se sorprendió. La notaba realmente enojada y no soportaba no saber qué era lo que le pasaba. Esta vez no era que no la entendía. Simplemente ella no le decía nada.

\- Qué rayos te sucede Amy! - le gritó exasperado.

\- Es Raj! - gritó en respuesta y se tapó la cara con las manos.

Sheldon quedó paralizado tratando de procesar la información que acababa de recibir.

\- Qué pasa con Kootrapali? - preguntó por inercia.

Después de unos momentos que parecieron horas ella habló.

\- Lamento mucho tener que decirte esto pero...- la pausa se le hizo eterna - ...siento algo por él.

Sheldon sintió como si le hubieran dado un puñetazo en el estómago. De pronto el aire que contenían sus pulmones salió de su cuerpo y por un momento fue incapaz de volver a respirar. Su boca se abrió para hablar pero no emitió palabra alguna.

Amy sólo lo miraba con sus manos en la boca. Como sorprendida de haberle dicho y tratando de que ninguna palabra más saliera de su boca.

Sheldon la miraba fijamente con los ojos más abiertos de lo normal, la boca entreabierta. Una expresión similar a la primera vez que la vio desnuda.

De pronto volvió en sí y casi en un susurro emitió un débil...

\- Qué dijiste? - y mentalmente se repetía " es una pregunta retórica, no me respondas"

\- Sheldon...hace tiempo las cosas no son como antes. Y lo sabes. No lo estoy inventando - decía Amy nerviosamente. No le agradaba que Sheldon se quedara tan callado

\- Nunca te he sido infiel. No podría. Pero no puedo decirle a mi corazón lo que debe sentir. Los sentimientos son espontáneos, sólo aparecen y...

\- Lo amas? - dijo cerrando los ojos sin querer oír la respuesta.

\- No lo sé - respondió Amy luego de un momento. Sheldon volvió a mirarla a los ojos - estoy muy confundida Sheldon. Raj ni siquiera lo sabe. Solo ha sido un gran amigo para mi todo este tiempo y...quería que tú lo supieras.

Sheldon se volteó dándole la espalda. No podía mirarla en ese momento.

\- No sé qué decirte Amy - dijo más tranquilamente de lo esperado para una situación así - yo... - volvió a girar para verla. Cielos cuánto la amaba!

\- Sheldon por favor...perdóname. Juro que no planifiqué nada de esto. Solo se dio - él la miró confundido.

\- Solo se dio? Por favor Amy! - dijo bastante molesto y empezando a pasearse nerviosamente por la sala - crees que soy idiota? Que no notaba que pasabas más tiempo con él, que cuando yo no podía acompañarte almorzabas con él, que mágicamente siempre se encontraban "por casualidad" en algún lugar? Los mensajes en el teléfono? Rayos como pude ser tan estúpido! - se regañó a sí mismo.

\- Sheldon...

\- Qué! No intentes excusarte Amy. Esto no es casualidad. Tú lo buscaste. Tú lo permitiste.

\- No. Lo permitiste tú - lo interrumpió Amy.

\- Disculpa? - dijo irónicamente.

\- Me cansé de suplicar tu atención, tu cariño, tu...

\- No puedes estar diciéndome esto! - reclamó incrédulo - todo ha sido perfecto entre nosotros! Te escucho, me intereso por ti, tenemos contacto físico suficiente y...

\- Suficiente? De veras Sheldon? - preguntó molesta - Te has preguntado si es suficiente para mi?

\- Sexo verdad? Todo se reduce a sexo - recriminó ofendido.

\- No es sólo sexo. Es la intimidad que consigo contigo cuando tenemos sexo. En esos momentos sólo te tengo para mi. No te comparto con nadie, ni con tu trabajo, ni con películas, videojuegos, cómics o lo que sea. En esos momentos tengo toda tu atención y si eso me hace una mujer despreciable y extraña estoy orgullosa de serlo. Tengo sangre en las venas, soy una mujer joven, te amo y me encantaba tener sexo contigo!

\- No te atrevas a decir que me amas! - dijo levantando la voz - si me amaras no me presionarías de esta manera.

\- Bueno Sheldon...el amor no siempre es la solución a todo. Necesito sentirme amada, necesitada y deseada como mujer. No tengo por qué estar rogándote - buscó su bolso, se lo colgó y tomó las llaves.

\- Amy espera - dijo pasando una de sus manos por su rostro para aclarar sus pensamientos - podemos arreglar esto

\- Sheldon... - dijo en voz baja.

\- Estoy dispuesto a hacer lo que necesites. Si quieres más besos, más sexo, puedo hacerlo - dijo dudando de sus últimas palabras.

\- No entiendes verdad? No quiero que lo hagas porque te lo pido. Quiero que tú lo desees

\- Y lo deseo Amy, es solo que...maldición por qué todo es tan difícil!

Amy bajó la mirada y se encaminó a la puerta.

\- Creo que los 2 necesitamos un tiempo para replantearnos muchas cosas. Es mejor que me vaya por unos días.

\- Un tiempo? Recuerdo perfectamente lo que pasó la última vez que me pediste un tiempo. Empezaste a salir con otros hombres.

\- Habíamos terminado - respondió Amy.

\- Y ahora qué? Harás lo mismo? - Amy lo miró y sin responder salió del departamento.


	2. Chapter 2

di Capítulo 2

Ya habían pasado 3 meses desde ese día y seguía sintiéndose solo. Pero los encuentros con Amy en la universidad eran cada vez menos incómodos. Se había hecho la idea del tiempo separados y confiaba en que poco a poco las cosas se solucionarían. Al menos eso quería pensar y sus amigos lo apoyaron en eso.

\- Dale algo de espacio - había dicho Leonard - te echará de menos y entonces podrán conversar tranquilos y ver qué es lo mejor para los dos.

Y eso hizo. La dejó en paz, conversaban de vez en cuando pero no habían tenido ningún tipo de acercamiento. Primero fueron días, luego semanas y ya eran meses en que no había solución para el problema.

Y no soportaba verla junto a Raj. Le molestaba al punto de apretar fuerte los dientes y mirar hacia otro lado. Qué podía darle él que Sheldon Cooper no tuviera la capacidad de mejorar? Su ego lo cegaba.

El trabajo había estado realmente pesado esos días y afortunadamente llegaba tan cansado a casa que no tenía tiempo para pensar demasiado en Amy.

Pese a lo que él se imaginaba, Amy y Raj no habían empezado ningún tipo de relación. Seguían siendo solo amigos. Más cercanos pero sólo amigos. Pero Sheldon si había notado que Amy ya no llevaba su sortija de bodas. Y lo notó un día en que, extremadamente civilizados, se habían juntado a cenar todos juntos. Como si nada hubiera pasado.

Penny le pidió la salsa de soya a Amy y ella al extenderla con su mano izquierda dejó en evidencia que en su dedo ya no había sortija.

La mirada de Sheldon se quedó fija en su mano y no podía quitarle los ojos de encima, hasta que sintió la mirada de Amy. Cuando sus ojos se encontraron ella se sintió claramente incómoda.

Tener la claridad de que en vez de avanzar en positivo su matrimonio se acercaba inevitablemente al tacho de la basura, le provocó a Sheldon una punzada en la frente.

Leonard se preocupó porque Sheldon se había llevado una mano a la cabeza

\- Todo bien amigo? - le palmeó la espalda

\- Sólo es un persistente dolor de cabeza que no se me quita - dijo Sheldon

\- Prueba con una cerveza, cariño - sugirió Penny - estás muy tenso y eso siempre me ayuda a relajarme - dijo levantando su botella y dándole un sorbo.

\- El sexo es lo mejor para relajarse - dijo Howard riendo y besando levemente a su esposa.

Ante ese comentario Sheldon se tensó y no pudo evitar mirar a Amy que cruzó su mirada con él.

\- Yo también estoy muy tenso últimamente, creo que me hace falta una novia - agregó Raj mirando tristemente hacia la nada.

\- Comparte una cerveza conmigo Raj - dijo Sheldon extendiéndole una botella - después de todo ya hemos compartido otras cosas - chocó su botella con la de él y miró a Amy.

\- Salud Sheldon - dijo Amy fingiendo una sonrisa y dejando a todos los demás con cara de pregunta.

Sheldon bebió un sorbo de cerveza. Hizo una cara de desagrado. No soportaba el alcohol.

Pero cuando volvió a mirar a Amy que conversaba con Raj, se la llevó a la boca y se la bebió a fondo.

\- Rayos! - dijo golpeando la botella al dejarla vacía en la mesa junto con una mueca.

\- Despacio Sheldon! - dijo Leonard riendo.

El rato había pasado y luego de cenar habían empezado a ver jurassic world. En eso estaban cuando Amy se levantó para buscar una botella de agua en el refrigerador. Sheldon siguió cada uno de sus movimientos con la mirada. Momentos después se reunió con ella en la cocina.

\- Y...cómo estás? - le preguntó con la lengua un poco traposa por las 5 cervezas que se había tomado.

\- Bien Sheldon, gracias - respondió Amy Y se acercó al lavadero para dejar unos platos.

Sheldon se acercó por atrás de ella y presionó su cuerpo contra el de Amy, percibiendo su calor.

\- Noté que no traes tu sortija de bodas. Ya te consideras una mujer soltera, Amy Farrah Fowler? - le susurró en el oído derecho. Ella se estremeció al sentir su respiración.

\- Creo que por el momento es lo más lógico si ya no vivimos juntos - trató de mantener la compostura porque la pelvis de Sheldon la estaba presionando cada vez más.

Sin dejar de mantenerla prisionera contra el mueble, Sheldon apoyó ambas manos a los lados.

\- Aunque no lleves el anillo, seguimos estando casados - le susurró ahora en el oído izquierdo. Amy miró sus manos y notó que él todavía traía la sortija -además fuiste tú quien decidió irse. Cuándo volverás? - dijo cerrando los ojos e inhalando su aroma.

\- Sheldon, me estás haciendo sentir incómoda - dijo en voz baja para que nadie notara su conversación.

\- Qué es lo que te incomoda? - dijo suavemente respirando en su cuello - hasta donde sé me dijiste que querías más...- bajó su mano derecha y acarició suavemente su muslo por debajo de la falda - ...intimidad y cercanía conmigo - la última palabra la dijo con los labios pegados a la parte de atrás de su oreja.

Amy cerró los ojos y se mordió el labio inferior mientras la recorría un escalofrío.

El rugido de un dinosaurio la sacó de su trance. Abrió los ojos y se liberó de la trampa donde la tenía Sheldon. Volvió a abrir el refrigerador buscando nada en él. Estaba realmente muy nerviosa. Amaba a ese hombre mas que a nada en el mundo y lo deseaba con desesperación, pero no seguiría en la misma senda pidiendo amor. Él tenía que entender.

Cuando cerró el refrigerador se encontró cara a cara con Sheldon. Dio un pequeño salto de sorpresa.

\- La verdad no te entiendo Amy - dijo con un pequeño tambaleo - si me dejaste solo porque yo no te daba suficientes besos, cariño y sexo. Qué demonios haces con Raj? Tampoco él te da nada de eso o si? - dijo parpadeando lentamente y bebiendo otro sorbo de la sexta cerveza de la noche, seguido de una mueca.

\- Yo no estoy con Raj, Sheldon! - susurró molesta - te dije que sólo somos amigos.

\- Amigos...- repitió él.

\- Deja ya de beber! Estás borracho! - dijo quitándole la botella de la mano.

\- Oye! Necesito relajarme! - protestó.

\- Ahora se siente bien pero mañana te sentirás mal.

\- Estás muy tensa Amy, quieres que nos relajemos juntos? - sugirió y levantó las cejas 2 veces - te necesito.

Era adorable verlo en ese estado. Si no le resultara incómoda toda esa situación, Amy estaba segura que se estaría riendo.

\- Basta Sheldon! - dijo caminando hasta donde había estado sentada.

Sheldon la miró alejarse y luego de mirar unos momentos la película en el televisor, atravesó la sala y salió del departamento rumbo al suyo.

Estaba mareado, adormilado y sobre todo muy cansado. Se dejó caer en la cama sin siquiera desvestirse y cerró los ojos. Necesitaba dormir.

La imagen de Amy lo volvió a la realidad. El olor de su cabello, el sabor de su piel, la textura de cada centímetro de su cuerpo, que él memorizó a la perfección.

De pronto sintió una molestia agradable en su pantalón. Miró hacia abajo y notó su excitación.

\- Oh rayos. Solo esto me faltaba - murmuró fastidiado - Sheldon Cooper necesita sexo - rió para sí mismo. Se giró en la cama y se durmió.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

Ramona había sido genial con él. No quería reconocerlo pero lo había ayudado bastante con su trabajo. Muchas veces que se había visto sobrepasado con cosas pendientes, ella sin ningún interés se había hecho cargo.

Ya muy lejos había quedado el episodio del beso que condujo a la propuesta de matrimonio. Ahora tenían una relación completamente profesional. Incluso Ramona tenía novio y aunque no estaban comprometidos, la relación era en serio.

Con el pasar de las semanas, Sheldon le sugirió a Ramona que trabajaran en su departamento, tenía sus cosas a la mano y como ella tenía auto, podía retirarse a su casa cuando quisiera.

Nadie vio maliciosamente estas reuniones, que de se veces al mes, habían pasado a se veces por semana. Y ya no solo para trabajar. Se reunían a cenar, ver peliculas y solo conversar. Sheldon había empezado a beber durante la cena. Primero un poco de vino, otras veces cerveza. Todavía no le agradaba el sabor, pero la sensación de relajo que le producía lo tenía embobado.

Una de esas noches, decidieron ver todas las películas de terminator. Y cuando ya iban en la explosión de skynet en terminator 2, Sheldon ya iba por la quinta cerveza.

Se sentía a gusto, relajado y tranquilo. Lanzó un suspiro de agrado.

Miró a su lado izquierdo en el sofá y ahí estaba Ramona. Piernas cruzadas y entre sus manos una botella de cerveza. Miraba la película con atención.

Sheldon la recorrió con la mirada desde el cabello rubio hasta los zapatos negros. Pero quedó hipnotizado en el balanceo rítmico de su pierna izquierda cruzada sobre la derecha. No pudo evitar recordar un ritmo similar, hecho por Amy, sobre él, volviéndolo loco.

Trató de quitar esos pensamientos de su mente. Volvió a mirar la película. El T1000 en el helicóptero persiguiendo el camión por la autopista.

Cuando volvía a conectar con la película Ramona se acurrucó bajo su brazo, que tenía extendido sobre el respaldo del sofá. Al principio se tensó, no supo cómo reaccionar. Incluso contuvo la respiración unos segundos.

\- Mañana tenemos que enviar el informe a Inglaterra. Apenas recibamos los datos - dijo ella tranquilamente como si no fuera la primera vez que se encontraban en esa posición.

\- Sí - respondió Sheldon soltando el aire y relajando su cuerpo.

Ramona levantó la vista y Sheldon la miró hacia abajo. Ambos sonrieron. Sheldon notó como Ramona miraba sus labios. Sintió la mano izquierda de ella subir por su pecho. No tímidamente. Con confianza. Cuando la mano llegó a su cuello, sus rostros estaban a escasos centímetros. Ella tenía los ojos entrecerrados y cada vez se acercaba más.

Sheldon quería retroceder pero al mismo tiempo no. Estaba completamente paralizado, pero no de miedo, ni de molestia. Se sentía muy bien.

Inhaló profundo y percibió el delicioso perfume de Ramona. Como le gustaba!

Un fugaz recuerdo de Amy y el aroma de su cuello pasó por su mente antes de que cerrara completamente los ojos.

El beso fue solo un contacto de sus labios. 5 segundos tal vez. Pero luego Ramona pasó de tener su mano en el cuello a sujetar la cara de Sheldon.

Entre abrió levemente los labios al igual que él, pero la lengua todavía no se hacía presente. El beso se prolongó durante un tiempo que no pudieron calcular. Hasta que Sheldon insinuó levemente un contacto con su lengua en el labio superior de Ramona. Y ese fue el punto de no retorno.

Sin pasión exagerada ni timidez desmedida, sujetó a Ramona por la cintura y la sentó a horcajadas sobre él. El beso era cada vez más apasionado pero al mismo tiempo lento. Las lenguas de ambos libraban una batalla campal en sus bocas. Su respiración se había acelerado levemente.

Era extrañamente placentero todo eso. Sentía que eran una pareja de años. Que se conocía perfectamente bien. Ella lo tocaba precisamente donde quería y de la forma que quería. Parecía que le leía la mente.

Sheldon recorrió su cuerpo por ambos lados. Subió por su cintura, los costados de su cuerpo sintiendo las costillas bajo sus dedos. Volvió a bajar llegando a sus caderas y acariciando sus muslos. Al subir nuevamente al llegar a sus caderas, la sujetó de los glúteos y la pegó a su pelvis. Ramona respiró con más fuerza cuando sintió el contacto con su erección.

Sheldon dejó escapar un - Mmmm...- cuando ella se acomodó en ese sitio.

Subió sus manos desde el trasero de ella hasta su rostro. Lo tomó con ambas manos y las hizo descender por su cuello, entre sus pechos, su abdomen y sujetó firmemente otra vez sus caderas mientras empujaba hacia arriba.

Ella se estremeció con este movimiento y de un rápido tirón se quitó la blusa.

Solo en este instante se interrumpió el beso y Sheldon la miró. Era hermosa.

Ella se quedó quieta sobre él mientras la miraba. No sentía pudor alguno.

El recuerdo de Amy volvió a su mente pero rápidamente lo desechó.

El sonido de los disparos en el televisor lo trajo a la realidad.

\- Dr. Cooper - le habló suavemente Ramona.

\- Sheldon - respondió él - llámame Sheldon.

Y volvieron a besarse. Era increíble la sincronía que tenían. Los mismos ritmos, los mismos deseos.

Parecía que desarrollaban una coreografía perfectamente memorizada.

Sheldon tomó suavemente los tirantes del sujetador y los deslizó por los brazos de Ramona. Ella llevó las manos a su espalda y lo soltó. El sujetador cayó y dejó su torso desnudo.

Las manos de Sheldon se apoderaron de ellos haciendo que ella gimiera más para sí misma.

Lentamente acercó su boca a uno de sus pechos. Inhaló su perfume y tenía que probar su sabor. Primero recorrió despacio con su lengua, luego besó y succionó. Ramona arqueó la espalda y apretó los labios. Ese hombre sabía lo que hacía.

Se deleitó en sus pechos cuanto quiso mientras ella le regalaba unos deliciosos jadeos mientras tiraba suavemente de su cabello.

Esto estaba siendo excepcionalmente erótico.

Cada vez deseaba un poco más de ella.

Cuando volvió a besar su labios, Ramona bajó sus manos a su cinturón. Tranquilamente lo desabrochó y luego su pantalón, pasando ligeramente su mano por quien luchaba a toda costa por salir de ahí. La respiración de Sheldon se agitó. Se incorporó un poco en el sofá y se deshizo de su camiseta.

La parte sobria de su cerebro tenía un gran desacuerdo con la que no lo estaba.

En el fondo sabía que no debía estar haciendo eso. Estaba casado con Amy. Pero ella se había quitado la sortija. Pero la amaba. Pero ella se fue. Pero él la necesitaba. Pero a ella no le había importado. Esto está mal. Y por qué se siente tan endemoniadamente bien.

Volvieron a su beso pausado y lleno de deseo.

Ramona se separó de su boca y trazó un camino de besos por su mejilla hasta su oreja izquierda. Siguió bajando por el cuello. Lamió saboreando cada centímetro del hombro de Sheldon. Se fue deslizando lentamente hacia abajo y quedó de rodillas frente a él.

Cuando Sheldon quiso incorporarse ella lo empujó lentamente hacia el sofá.

Él la miró con cara de pregunta. Ella solo le hizo un - Shhhhhh - Y bajó su pantalón y su bóxer en un solo movimiento, seguro y firme.

El contacto con la humedad de su boca lo hizo cerrar los ojos y reprimir un gemido.

Echó hacia atrás la cabeza y aferró las manos al sofá.

Por todos los cielos, era delicioso.

La necesitaba, la necesitaba en ese preciso momento.

Ella de seguro estaba con Raj. Haciéndole lo mismo que le hacía a él. Entonces por qué no hacer con Ramona lo mismo que hacía con Amy?

Ramona se incorporó y lo besó en los labios. Este beso fue diferente. Era hambriento, casi violento.

Sheldon la levantó en brazos y la recostó en el sofá.

Besó en el cuello a Ramona y siguió bajando hasta que llegó a su pantalón.

Lo desabrochó y se lo quitó. La ropa interior delataba su excitación. Sheldon pasó suavemente la mano por encima mirándola a los ojos. Le había encantado ver el deseo en ellos.

Deslizó sus dedos por el borde de la prenda y se la quitó.

Su sabor era embriagante. Sus gemidos lo excitaban cada vez más. Ella le tiraba el cabello tratando de que su boca se moviera más rápido. Pero él iba cada vez más lento. A propósito.

Harta de la situación, Ramona se incorporó y se sentó sobre él. Era su turno de hacerlo sufrir.

Lentamente lo rodeó con su calidez.

Ambos gimieron y cerraron los ojos. Permanecieron quietos, unidos, sólo disfrutando cada sensación.

De a poco ella comenzó a moverse. Arriba y abajo, adelante y atrás. Para Sheldon era imposible predecir el siguiente movimiento.

La sujetó del cabello, firmemente, haciendo que ella llevara hacia atrás la cabeza. Al exponer su cuello él aprovechó de saborear la sal que había empezado a brotar de su piel.

Por todas las constelaciones esa mujer lo estaba enloqueciendo de placer. Quería terminar pero al mismo tiempo no. Sujetó fuerte sus caderas y comenzó a seguirle el ritmo, cada vez más intenso.

Una imagen de Raj y Amy le vino a la mente.

\- Fuera de mi cabeza. No los necesito ahora- se repitió en un susurro mientras atraía hacia su pelvis las caderas de Ramona.

Ella de pronto lo besó, dejando que su lengua explorara su boca. Y respirando cada vez con más fuerza. Y entonces lo sintió. Ella estaba en la cumbre máxima y cuando la vio retorcerse sobre él, cuando sintió las rítmicas contracciones, no pudo más y se dejó ir.

La abrazó fuerte contra él, con ambos brazos. Jadeando en su cuello con la boca abierta. El corazón parecía que se le iba a escapar.

La oleada de placer lo inundó poco a poco, en un tiempo que se hizo eterno. Definitivamente el sexo era lo mejor para relajarse y la abstinencia había ayudado a que esta fuera sin duda una de las mejores experiencias que hubiese tenido.

Finalmente empezó a abrir los ojos. Los sentía pesados.

Y en ese momento la vio. Amy parada en el umbral de la puerta. Inmóvil. Pálida.


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4

Era una diosa. Perfecta. Cubierta en un sutil sudor. Agitada, en movimientos lentos pero constantes.

Bajo ella un hermoso hombre, sediento de más. Con el deseo grabado en los ojos, relamiendo sus labios, con el cabello desordenado y mojado por el sudor. Apretaba sus caderas como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Ella gimiendo con el cabello enredado cubriendo su cara.

Amy no podía creer lo que veía. Estaba en el umbral de la puerta, hipnotizada.

Sus piernas comenzaron a temblar cuando los vio acabar. Cuando lo vio abrazarla pese a que ambos estaban sudando, sin miedo a tocarla, sin timidez, sin cuidado ni desagrado alguno.

Quería salir corriendo, necesitaba salir corriendo. Pero no podía. Sentía la boca seca, el corazón acelerado.

No entendía como Sheldon había sido capaz de eso. Cómo podía tocar a otra mujer si a duras penas la había tocado a ella y casi por obligación y compromiso. Cómo se permitía tener esa expresión de placer que jamás le había visto. Cómo era posible que lo descubriera teniendo sexo, si era ella, Amy Farrah Fowler quien lo necesitaba más que él. Y por qué con Ramona Nowitzki! Su autoestima se vino al suelo en un milisegundo y estuvo segura de que tendría un infarto cuando los ojos azules de Sheldon, que aún jadeaba, encontraron los suyos llenos de lágrimas.

Él no dijo nada, ni siquiera se movió. Amy se sintió invisible, diminuta. Y salió corriendo de allí.

Sheldon sólo cerró los ojos recriminándose mentalmente lo sucedido. Pero fue solo por un momento. Juntó sus manos que aún estaban en la espalda de Ramona, húmedas con el sudor de ambos, y lentamente se quitó su sortija de bodas. Lo que se había roto ya no tenía arreglo.

Amy corrió lo más rápido que pudo. Apenas veía porque las lágrimas no dejaban de brotar.

Casi tira al suelo a Penny y Leonard que iban subiendo las escaleras.

\- Amy? - dijo Penny sorprendida - Amy! - le gritó. Pero Amy no escuchaba. No podía sacar de su mente los gemidos de Ramona y Sheldon. Su corazón iba a explotar. Al llegar al primer piso empujó a Raj que entraba al edificio.

\- Fuera de mi camino! - casi le gritó.

Raj se tambaleó por el empujón y preocupado la llamó.

\- Amy! Amy estás bien? - pero como ella ni le respondió ni se detuvo, la siguió.

Amy corrió hasta que llegó a su auto. Las llaves se le escaparon de las manos que temblaban sin parar y cayeron al suelo. Cuando al fin abrió la puerta, subió y cerró con un fuerte tirón. De reojo vio a Raj que se acercaba rápidamente al auto.

Sujetó el volante y lo apretó con furia. Sus lágrimas caían pero no lloraba. El nudo en la garganta era insoportable. Hasta que finalmente apretó los ojos y rompió en llanto.

Raj la escuchaba desde afuera. Trataba de abrir la puerta y golpeaba el vidrio. Pero Amy solo lloraba.

\- Que rayos pasa? - le dijo Penny a Raj llegando junto a él.

\- No lo sé - contestó preocupado.

Penny miró a Leonard y sin decirle una sola palabra, él entendió el mensaje. Se dirigió al ahora departamento de Sheldon.

Para cuando llegó al cuarto piso, notó que la puerta estaba abierta a la mitad. Por su mente pasó la idea de que quizás habían entrado a robar y Amy había salido huyendo como loca. Pero cuando se acercaba lentamente, la puerta comenzó a cerrarse.

Quien la cerraba era Sheldon.

\- Sheldon! - dijo mientras alcanzaba a sujetar la puerta - estás bien?

\- Hola Leonard. La verdad no muy bien - respondió con los ojos pesados. El alcohol en su aliento dio la primera pista.

Leonard lo miró rápidamente y empezó a hacerse una idea de lo que podía haber ocurrido.

Sheldon tenía puestos sólo los pantalones, y ni siquiera cerrados, lo que dejaba ver su bóxer de spiderman.

Su torso desnudo, y con algunas zonas enrojecidas levemente.

Tenía el cabello desordenado y mojado de...sudor?

Leonard pensó que tal vez las cosas iban mejor con Amy y Sheldon había querido apurar la reconciliación. Ella se había asustado y por eso salió corriendo. Naaaaa. Era Sheldon. El no hacía esas cosas.

Salió de sus pensamientos cuando escuchó la voz de una mujer.

\- Sheldon, has visto mi blusa? - Ramona salía del baño abrochando sus jeans. Descalza y sólo con el sujetador puesto.

\- En el sofá - respondió Sheldon, sin inmutarse por la presencia de Leonard.

\- Dr. Hofstadter. Hola - saludó ella un poco sorprendida y abrochando su blusa.

\- Dra. Nowitski - respondió Leonard mirando a Sheldon - que sorpresa. Ella sólo sonrió y se calzó los zapatos. Sujetó su cabello en una coleta y se acomodó en el sofá.

\- Necesitas algo Leonard? - preguntó Sheldon.

\- Sheldon..qué está pasando? - le preguntó Leonard evidentemente nervioso.

\- Estábamos viendo Terminator 2. Ahora veremos Terminator 3 - respondió en lo que parecía un trance.

\- Sabes de lo que hablo - le dijo mirando a Ramona - esto está mal. Eres un hombre casado - le susurró.

\- Ya no más- le dijo mostrándole la mano. Sin sortija.

\- Puedo hablarte un minuto en el pasillo? - le pidió Leonard. Sheldon suspiró con fastidio y salió del departamento.

\- Que quieres Leonard? Necesito darme una ducha - de pronto había comenzado a sentirse extremadamente incómodo.

\- Sheldon. No puedes hacerle esto a Amy. Está llorando en su auto. Habló contigo?

\- No. Sólo nos vio y se fue - respondió pasando una de sus manos por su rostro.

\- Qué? Los vio? Pobre Amy - dijo con tristeza - amigo...nunca pensé que las cosas estaban tan mal. Desde cuando estás viendo a Ramona? - preguntó preocupado - No debiste hacer esto. Lastimaste mucho a Amy - concluyó.

\- Lo sé - dijo bajando la mirada. El estómago se le revolvió y sintió náuseas.

\- Sheldon me preocupas. Hace un tiempo te estás comportando de una manera muy extraña. Creí que sólo sería una pequeña crisis en tu matrimonio, pero esto está adquiriendo proporciones desmedidas. Te estás haciendo daño tú y le estás haciendo daño a Amy. Mira cómo estás, semidesnudo en el corredor del edificio, claramente ebrio y Amy te acaba de descubrir teniendo sexo con Ramona! - Sheldon lo escuchaba atentamente pero de su mente no podía borrar la imagen de Amy llorando. Le dolía el alma recordarlo.

\- No te preocupes por mi, Leonard - dijo dando media vuelta y entrando al departamento. Leonard se quedó ahí parado, con los brazos levantados en clara señal de pregunta. Luego entró a su departamento.

En su auto, Amy había dejado de llorar y solo permanecía sentada, con las manos cubriendo su rostro. Raj y Penny trataban por todos los medios de convencerla para que bajara del auto. No era seguro que condujera en ese estado.

Sin embargo Amy encendió el motor y se fue. Sin siquiera mirarlos.

\- Está todo bien? - preguntó Ramona al ver que Sheldon entraba y cerraba la puerta.

\- Ramona, sé que se considera de mala educación lo que voy a hacer, pero necesito pedirte que te vayas - le dijo Sheldon avanzando hasta el refrigerador de donde sacó una botella de agua. Ya había bebido suficiente cerveza por toda su vida.

\- Cuál es el problema? Creí que veríamos Terminator 3 - preguntó confundida - El Dr. Hofstadter te dijo algo?

\- No me siento bien y me temo que puede ser debido a que esté incubando algún tipo de enfermedad. Viral es lo más probable - dijo lo más convincentemente que pudo.

\- Si ese fuera el caso, creo que a estas alturas mi salud está más que comprometida -respondió Ramona claramente en alusión al sexo que acababan de tener.

\- Te veré en la universidad. Por favor envía el informe por mi. No creo poder ir mañana. Y gracias por tu compañía - dijo lo más amablemente que pudo y se fue directo al baño.

Ramona tomó su bolso y sin darle mayor importancia salió del departamento. Conocía a Sheldon hace tiempo y estaba acostumbrada a su extraña forma de ser.

Cuando iba saliendo del edificio se encontró con Penny y Raj que iban entrando.

\- Hola - los saludó con una sonrisa.

\- Hola - respondieron por inercia.

Ramona se alejó hacia donde había estacionado su auto.

\- Oye Raj, esa no es...? - comenzó a preguntar Penny.

\- Si. Ella - contestó Raj.

En eso Leonard los alcanzó.

\- No van a creer qué es lo que pasó.


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5

Sheldon entró rápidamente al baño. Su estómago dolía. Se paseó nerviosamente de un lado a otro hasta que lo inevitable sucedió. Comenzó a vomitar. Sólo líquido, líquido y más líquido. No recordaba cuándo había sido su última comida.

Desde que Amy se había ido, casi nunca sentía hambre y ya ni le daban ganas de pedir comida a domicilio. Era por eso que el alcohol tenía un efecto tan negativo en él.

No puedes beber con el estómago vacío - le había dicho Howard - cualquiera sabe eso - había reído irónicamente la primera vez que lo había visto borracho.

Poco a poco su cuerpo se fue relajando al haber expulsado todo el alcohol.

Cuando logró incorporarse, se apoyó en el lavamanos, con los ojos cerrados. La cabeza le daba vueltas. Se cepilló los dientes enérgicamente y cuando terminó se miró en el espejo.

Lo que vio lo dejó perplejo. Ese no era él.

Sus manos comenzaron a temblar.

Tenía la cara demacrada, ojeras claramente visibles, los ojos rojos y cuando miró a su cuello vio un cabello rubio que caía hacia su hombro.

Lo tomó lentamente y lo dejó caer fuera de su vista. Su respiración se aceleró al igual que su corazón. Y en cada respiración sentía que apestaba a perfume. El perfume de Ramona.

Abrió el agua de la ducha y sin esperar que se entibiara ya estaba dentro. Rápidamente tomó el shampoo y comenzó a lavar su cabello. Rascando hasta enrojecer su cuero cabelludo.

Tomó el jabón y lavó cada centímetro de su cuerpo. Tan fuerte que la piel ardía.

Temblaba. Estaba teniendo un ataque de pánico. Aún con espuma en las manos golpeó los azulejos. 3 veces. Y luego 3 veces más. Los nudillos le comenzaron a sangrar, quemaban.

En qué rayos estabas pensando! - y golpeó con el puño 3 veces más. La espuma se había tornado rosada.

Amy…- dijo apretando los ojos - esto no me lo vas a poder perdonar.

Y Sheldon Cooper comenzó a llorar bajo el agua de la ducha.

Amy estaba en la cama. En completa oscuridad. Un brazo apoyado en su frente.

No lloraba. Sólo estaba ahí respirando. Repasando cientos de veces cada mirada, cada conversación, cada beso, cada roce, cada pelea.

En qué se había equivocado? En elegirlo como pareja? En enamorarse de él aunque todos le habían advertido como era? En seguir adelante cada vez que la decepcionó?

Cómo hubiera podido imaginar siquiera que esto pasaría?

Sheldon salió de la ducha y se envolvió en una toalla. Goteaba agua por el suelo, no le importaba.

Volvió a mirarse en el espejo y no notaba ningún cambio. Volvió a entrar en la ducha.

Repitió esta secuencia 2 veces más.

Le habían dado las 2 y media de la madrugada.

Estando ya vestido, volvió a cepillar sus dientes, usó el enjuague bucal. Recogió toda la ropa que había llevado puesta y la metió en una bolsa para la basura.

Se puso alcohol gel en las manos 17 veces antes de estar un poco más tranquilo.

El celular de Amy sonaba sin parar. Una llamada tras otra. De Penny, de Raj, de Leonard.

Las ignoró todas.

Se incorporó en la cama y quedó sentada. Mirando hacia ninguna parte.

Encendió la luz y caminó sin ganas hasta el baño. No tenía muy claro cómo había llegado a ese lugar. Solo recordaba las luces de la autopista y de los autos que iban en sentido contrario.

Se quitó los anteojos y se lavó la cara. No se la secó. Volvió a la cama y se dejó caer de espaldas, con la cara mojada. Mirando el techo, vio una telaraña.

Sheldon odiaría lo sucio que está este lugar - dijo en voz baja. Y se largó a reír. No podía parar.

Le resultaba increíblemente gracioso que pese a que lo había descubierto hace pocas horas siendole infiel, ella solo pensara en que odiaría ver una telaraña.

Las manos le temblaban. Estaba parado en la sala con la espalda apoyada en la puerta. No podía quitarle los ojos de encima al sofá. Se había deshecho de su ropa, pero no podía eliminar el mueble en ese momento. Cómo necesitaba un arma antimateria en ese momento.

Los golpes en la puerta lo sacaron de sus pensamientos.

Sheldon! Abre la puerta! - gritaba Penny con una rabia que no sabía que podía tener - sabes que tengo la llave. Si no abres lo haré yo! - volvió a golpear - Sheldon! Portate como hombre y abre la puerta!

Cuando iba a meter la llave en la cerradura, Leonard la sujetó de la mano.

Ya déjalo, Penny.

Dejarlo?! no puedes estar hablando en serio. Se merece un buen golpe en la cabeza por lo que hizo. Cómo Puedes estar apoyándolo Leonard? - dijo muy molesta.

No es eso. Seguro tiene una explicación para lo que pasó. Y se la debe a Amy, no a nosotros - dijo tranquilamente - vamos a llamarla de nuevo. Tal vez ahora responda el teléfono - y aunque Penny no quería ir, se la llevó de la mano a su departamento.

Cuando la risa se detuvo dio paso al llanto. Amy nuevamente lloraba, abrazando una almohada. Y harta de las llamadas sólo envió un mensaje a Penny.

Amiga, voy a estar bien, sólo necesito estar sola para pensar.

Y apagó su celular.

No podía estar ahí. Necesitaba irse. Cada rincón del departamento acosaba su mente con recuerdos. En esos momentos deseaba poder ser una persona normal y no recordar cada detalle de todo. Pero dónde podría ir?

Envió un mail a la universidad avisando que se ausentaría en el trabajo por temas personales. Después de todo tenía muchos días de vacaciones que no se había tomado.

Empacó unas cuantas cosas en un bolso y salió.

Por primera vez esa noche revisó su celular. Tenía una llamada perdida de Amy y un mensaje.

23:47 "Sheldon, necesito hablar contigo. En 10 minutos estoy allá"

Negó con la cabeza.

Si tan sólo hubiera visto el teléfono a las 23:47…

Tomó sus llaves, dio una última mirada al sofá y salió del departamento.


	6. Chapter 6

Sheldon se giró en la cama cuando la sintió meterse bajo las cobijas junto a él. La abrazó para darle su calor. Ella tiritaba. El frío en la cabaña no había mejorado mucho, ni siquiera cuando encendieron la chimenea. Ella acercó sus pies fríos a los de él, para calentarlos.

Todavía no entiendo como no puedes considerar mi opinión sobre las cabañas y la vida en el bosque - dijo Sheldon acariciándole la espalda para generar calor.

No se suponía que lloviera - dijo Amy.

Da igual que llueva. Sólo es una complicación más. Pero los insectos, fauna silvestre potencialmente peligrosa y asesinos seriales con motosierras siguen siendo una posibilidad. Además de que la falta de…- Amy lo calló con un beso.

No va a pasar nada de eso - le susurró cuando se separaron.

Cómo puedes estar segura?

No lo estoy

Y no te pone nerviosa no estar segura? - Amy sólo lo miró. Adoraba sus ojos azules.

Te amo Sheldon.

Sheldon despertó de golpe. Aún con el sueño en la mente. Podía recordar perfectamente ese fin de semana infernal en el bosque. Amy se había empeñado en que fueran. Tenía la inocente idea de que se iban a divertir. En un lugar que logra calentarse con la combustión de trozos de leña, francamente lo dudaba.

Él había tratado por todos los medios de mantener las manos en los bolsillos la mayor parte del tiempo. No quería tocar nada en un lugar que no había sido previamente desinfectado.

Luego de una caminata expuestos totalmente al sol, para llegar a un mirador desde donde podrían ver una cascada, había empezado a llover con furia. Y pese a que corrieron para no mojarse demasiado, no sirvió de nada.

Qué puedo decirte Sheldon. Creo que la naturaleza rechaza tu presencia - dijo Amy mirando la lluvia por la ventana.

El sentimiento es mutuo - respondió él inspeccionando una de las tazas de la cocina para averiguar si estaba lo suficientemente limpia como para tomar té en ella.

Por lo menos tenemos leña para la chimenea, está empezando a hacer mucho frío - dijo Amy frotando sus brazos.

Te refieres al montón de madera que estaba junto a la cabaña? - preguntó recordando que casi cae al suelo por tropezarse con un trozo de leña.

Si, por qué? - preguntó Amy secando las puntas de su cabello con una toalla.

Porque se debe estar mojando con la lluvia - comentó tranquilamente mientras llenaba con agua caliente las dos tazas que ya tenían dentro una bolsa de té.

Oh no! - dijo Amy con cara de preocupación.

Minutos después ambos entraban a la cabaña, cada uno con una pila de leña completamente mojada al igual que ellos.

Dudo que podamos hacer algo con esto - dijo Seldon poniéndose de pie y quitándose la chaqueta, luego de dejar la madera junto a la chimenea.

Es cierto - dijo Amy suspirando. Pudo ver el vapor saliendo de su boca - tendremos que buscar otra manera de entrar en calor - dijo indiferentemente pero mirando de reojo a Sheldon, que claramente captó el mensaje.

Amy - comenzó con un tono condescendiente - pese a que disfruto de nuestra vida sexual…

Tenemos una? - murmuró Amy rodando los ojos.

Lamento informarte que no está programado en nuestra agenda tener sexo hasta volver a casa - dijo sacando su celular del bolsillo y mostrándole el calendario - Amy miró a Sheldon y luego el celular. Frunció el ceño y volvió a mirar a Sheldon.

Sé que te dije que agendaras todo lo que quisieras pero que no lo mencionaras.

Así fue - dijo Sheldon sonriendo y guardando su teléfono.

Pero no podrías hacer una excepción en este momento? - dijo Amy algo triste - mira Sheldon, estamos solos, tenemos la cabaña para nosotros. La lluvia afuera. No te parece que hacer el amor aquí y ahora es muy romántico? - dijo tratando de entusiasmarlo.

La verdad no - dijo Sheldon como si fuera lo más lógico del mundo - la idea de que mi cuerpo desnudo esté en una cama que tiene sábanas con un pasado dudoso no me parece muy romántica - Amy sólo suspiró en señal de decepción.

Por su mente pasó la idea de proponerle que lo hicieran en la sala, en el sofá, pero ya sabía la respuesta.

Lo miró tristemente beber su taza de té. Tomó la suya y la bebió junto a la ventana.

Señor, ya llegamos - el taxista lo sacó de sus recuerdos. Sheldon le pagó por el viaje y bajó del auto.

Gracias, y disculpe que me haya dormido.

Está bien que lo deje aquí? En medio de la nada? Aún no amanece.

Estaré bien - dijo para luego cerrar la puerta del auto.

Miró su reloj. 5:28 y todavía estaba oscuro. Le tomaría al menos 40 ó 50 minutos de caminata para llegar. Miró alrededor y un escalofrío lo recorrió. Cuando dejó de escuchar el auto alejarse sólo se oían grillos, algún búho y a lo lejos un riachuelo.

Sacó la linterna del bolso e ignorando el miedo que le daba estar ahí, comenzó a caminar.


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7

Las manos le habían empezado a temblar nuevamente. Necesitaba una cerveza con desesperación. Aunque una copa de vino tampoco estaría mal.

Debió saber que su tipo de personalidad lo predisponía a caer en una adicción. O tal vez siempre lo supo pero prefirió ignorarlo.

Ya había amanecido y el canto de los pájaros lo tenía particularmente nervioso. Sin embargo seguía avanzando con paso lento por el estrecho sendero, esquivando ramas y ahuyentando insectos.

Se detuvo un momento y suspiró. Sacó su celular y revisó el gps. Según el mapa le faltaba poco para llegar. Siguió avanzando por unos 100 metros más y a lo lejos logro ver la cabaña.

Al fin! - pensó con alivio.

Amy se preparaba para ir a la tienda más cercana en busca de víveres. No sabía cuánto tiempo se quedaría, pero de todas formas necesitaba comer algo.

Tomó su bolso, las llaves y cuando abrió la puerta de la cabaña se encontró frente a frente con Sheldon.

Él tenía las llaves en la mano.

Se miraron a los ojos por unos instantes que se hicieron eternos.

Mil imágenes de la noche anterior vinieron a la mente de Amy.

Qué estás haciendo aquí? - preguntó con un hilo de voz.

Lo siento, no pensaba encontrarte aquí en la cabaña - respondió bajando la mirada. No sabía qué decir, cómo disculparse, no había pensado ni preparado nada.

Creeme que yo tampoco - dijo molesta entrando de nuevo. Sheldon también entró. En ese momento Amy vio el bolso que llevaba.

No pretenderás quedarte, verdad?

Amy, por favor…- comenzó a hablar. Le temblaba la voz.

Que demonios, Sheldon?! - gritó Amy al punto que sintió que se le desgarraría la garganta.

Amy, escúchame - dijo él tratando de tranquilizarla y tranquilizarse él mismo.

Estoy harta de escucharte, de tener paciencia contigo, de ser yo quien se adapte en esta relación. Como pudiste…- se volteó para no verlo. No iba a llorar. Sheldon Cooper no se merecía ni una lagrima más de su parte - "...maldita sea cómo me gustaría no amarte como lo hago! Todo sería más fácil" - pensó mientras respiraba con dificultad. Sheldon solo la miraba. Definitivamente merecía cualquier cosa que le dijera - No puedo más con esto. Me rindo - dijo sentándose pesadamente en uno de los sillones.

Se produjo un largo silencio en la cabaña.

Amy. Nada de lo que pueda decirte cambiará lo que pasó anoche. Sé que te lastimé y me arrepentiré toda la vida de eso. Por favor, perdóname. Lo que hice está mal de tantas maneras. Lo repaso una y otra y otra vez. No tengo otra explicación más que soy un idiota - dijo Sheldon cubriéndose la cara con las manos - me sentía solo, estaba ebrio, ella estaba ahí, y yo...tomé una muy mala decisión.

Eso es todo? - preguntó Amy - Todos estos años esperando tus demostraciones de afecto y lo único que tenía que hacer era emborracharte? - dijo levantándose del sillón y caminando hacia la ventana. Luego de varios minutos volvió a hablar - ...qué sientes por ella?

Nada. Absolutamente nada. Solo fue...sexo - dijo con voz débil.

Amy lo miró. Estaba tan distinto. Su rostro delataba su cansancio. Tenía ojeras bajo los ojos y el azul resaltaba porque los tenía enrojecidos. Había llorado. Unas cuantas canas habían aparecido en su cabello. Tanto tiempo había pasado?

Qué pasó contigo, Sheldon? - le preguntó. Ya no con rabia, ni tristeza. Estaba preocupada - No te ves bien. Pareces otra persona.

La vida sin ti - respondió Sheldon - Te amo Amy, y cuando te fuiste, mi vida se hizo pedazos. No digo que no tuvieras razón, es sólo que no fui capaz de procesar todo lo que pasó - dijo mirando sus manos, las empuñó varias veces para que se quedaran quietas - rayos! no dejan de temblar! - dijo molesto.

Por qué? Que pasa?

Nada es sólo que necesito un trago - dijo restándole importancia. Amy abrió los ojos.

Un trago? Espero que de agua porque ni siquiera son las 7 de la mañana.

No importa, ya pasará.

Sabes que no es así, verdad? Estás teniendo un síntoma de abstinencia - dijo Amy sorprendida de que Sheldon no le diera importancia.

Estaré bien, Amy. Solo me gustaría poder dejar de temblar - dijo Sheldon nerviosamente y cruzando sus brazos.

Amy se acercó y sujetó las manos de Sheldon entre las suyas. Las sintió frías. Las miró y vio que la mano derecha estaba herida.

Qué te pasó? - preguntó mirándolo a los ojos.

Tuve un desacuerdo con alguien.

Con quién?

Conmigo mismo - dijo Sheldon con molestia y tristeza en sus ojos. Cómo extrañaba verlo sonreír.


	8. Chapter 8

Tengo frío - dijo Sheldon cubriéndose con una manta. Tiritaba pero al mismo tiempo sudaba.

Tranquilo, tranquilo - repetía Amy mientras lo abrazaba fuertemente.

Él se deshizo del abrazo lo más rápido que pudo, se levantó y corrió al baño a vomitar. Amy se quedó en su sitio con una mano en la frente. Esto estaba siendo demasiado para ella. Estaba angustiada.

Como Sheldon no volvía fue a buscarlo al baño. Cuando entró lo vio en el suelo, retorciéndose de dolor. Humedeció una toalla y trató de refrescar su cara.

Todo estará bien, Sheldon - dijo acariciando su cabello - aguanta un poco más. Sé que puedes.

Lo ayudó a ponerse de pie y lo llevó a la cama tambaleándose.

Se cubrió con las cobijas hasta la nariz.

Amy se acostó junto a él abrazándolo como a un niño pequeño. La cabeza de Sheldon quedó a la altura del pecho de Amy. Lentamente los latidos de su corazón lograron calmarlo y de un momento a otro se quedó dormido.

Amy lo notó porque su respiración era más pausada. Siguió acariciando su cabello aunque ya estaba dormido.

Se cumplían 20 días esa mañana. Ya habían quedado lejos los primeros días, en extremo difíciles.

El agotamiento de Amy estaba llegando al límite. Pero no lo iba a dejar solo. No importa lo que hubiera pasado. Estaba segura que entre los dos lo superarían.

La luz del sol a través de las cortinas la despertó. Arrugó la cara por la molestia. Sintió el cuerpo de Sheldon detrás del suyo. Roncaba tan suavemente que ni siquiera parecía un ronquido.

Sus horarios se habían desordenado con todo el tema de la desintoxicación.

Se quedaban hablando hasta tarde, despertaban todos los días a distintas horas, unas veces comían, otras no.

Pero esta mañana Amy necesitaba con ansias un café.

Se levantó despacio para no despertarlo y se fue a la cocina a encender la cafetera.

Esperó de pie junto a la máquina, con los ojos cerrados y de pronto comenzó a sentir el delicioso aroma del café recién preparado.

Se sirvió una taza y poco a poco, en cada sorbo, comenzó a despertar cada vez más.

Sheldon desde la cama sintió el aroma del café, era la señal inequívoca de que Amy se había levantado.

Buenos días, Amy - le dijo acercándose a ella. Refregándose uno de sus ojos.

Buenos días - contestó bebiendo de su taza. Sheldon se sirvió un vaso de jugo de naranja. Y mientras lo bebía se detuvo a mirar a Amy.

Se veía muy cansada, casi enferma. El cabello desordenado, los ojos adormilados y ni siquiera se había puesto los anteojos.

Amy se dio cuenta de que Sheldon la miraba con atención.

Que? - preguntó algo incómoda con la mirada sobre ella.

Me gustaría que habláramos de...todo esto...que va a pasar con nosotros?

No lo se, Sheldon. Por el momento creo que tenemos una relación cordial. Tratamos de convertirte nuevamente en el brillante físico teórico que eras, y eliminar cualquier rastro de alcohol de tu sistema.

Sabes de qué hablo - dijo el sin quitarle los ojos de encima - tiene que haber una forma de solucionar todo. De volver al momento en que no teníamos secretos, en que nos complementábamos perfectamente.

Eso sería genial Sheldon, pero sabes que no es tan fácil.

Lo sé - dijo bajando la mirada.

Amy sabía que de ambos lados existían buenas intenciones, pero le era muy difícil todo eso. Para ayudar a Sheldon, había guardado en un rincón de su corazón todo el dolor que sentía por lo de Ramona Nowitski. Y si quería avanzar y comenzar a sanar esa herida, sabia que tenia que exponerla y limpiarla. Pero no sabía si estaba lista para eso.

Además que si quería ser completamente sincera, tendría que contarle a Sheldon el motivo de su distanciamiento, y sabía que le haría daño.

Levantó la mirada y lo vio. El cabello desordenado, más largo de lo habitual, la barba crecida durante todos esos días, con su pijama azul con negro a cuadros. Esa imagen era demasiado para ella. Sheldon era muy atractivo antes, pero ahora, uf. Era la viva imagen de una de sus más secretas fantasías. Y su atractivo se incrementaba aún más, porque él no era consciente de serlo.

Salió de sus pensamientos de pronto. Sheldon caminó hacia ella y la tomó de las manos

Quiero arreglarlo, Amy. Pero no puedo hacerlo solo. Necesito que me ayudes.

Está bien - dijo Amy con un hilo de voz.

Y para su sorpresa, Sheldon se inclinó hacia ella y la besó en los labios. Suavemente.

Ambos se amaban, les salía por los poros de la piel. El beso se hizo cada vez más intenso. Sheldon sujetó la cara de Amy, no quería que se le escapara. Ella lo sujetó de la cintura. Lentamente fueron avanzando hasta chocar con la isla de la cocina. Sin dejar de besarla, Sheldon la sujetó de la cintura y la levantó para dejarla sentada en la mesa. Se colocó entre sus piernas. Y siguieron besándose como dos adolescentes, hambrientos uno del otro.

Amy - dijo interrumpiendo el beso.

Shhh - dijo poniendo su mano en los labios de Sheldon - no digas nada. Sólo...bésame - y así lo hizo.

Si algo había aprendido durante esos días Sheldon Cooper, era a quedarse callado y escuchar a su mujer. Sin interrumpirla.

Amy lo deseaba. Siempre había sido así. Incluso desde antes que Sheldon despertara ese aspecto de su vida y quisiera tener sexo con ella. Lo necesitaba con desesperación, pero no podía evitar pensar en lo que él estaría sintiendo al tocarla. La estaría comparando con Ramona? Le gustaría más ella? Ella lo habría besado mejor? Y su maldito cerebro le mostraba las imágenes que anhelaba olvidar.

Suavemente se separó de él y lo empujó. Se bajó de la mesa y se fue a encerrar en el baño. Sheldon no dijo una sola palabra. Solo se quedó mirando en la dirección en que ella había ido. No entendía qué era lo que había pasado. Primero le pedía que la besara y luego se iba.

En el baño, Amy abrió la llave de la ducha. Se quitó la ropa y cuando iba a entrar al agua se vio en el espejo. Comenzó a inspeccionar su cuerpo, centímetro a centímetro y la comparación inevitable y dolorosa llegó.

Jamás podría permitir que Sheldon la viera desnuda otra vez. Se cubrió la cara con las manos y se metió a bañar.

Afuera del baño Sheldon la esperaba. Sentado en la orilla de la cama. Con la mirada fija en la puerta del baño.

Cuando Amy por fin salió, envuelta en una toalla, pasó rápidamente frente a Sheldon sin siquiera mirarlo. Buscó en uno de los cajones del closet algo de la ropa que había llevado para emergencias y se vistió bajo la toalla con algo de dificultad.

Sheldon no dejaba de mirarla, no entendía por qué todo ese espectáculo de no quitarse la toalla para ponerse ropa. No hacía frío.

Cuando por fin terminó de abrochar el último botón de su blusa, los movimientos de Amy comenzaron a ser más relajados.

Él sabía que no obtendría respuestas a sus preguntas si ella no estaba lista para conversar, así que decidió morder su lengua y darse una ducha mientras esperaba. Cuando iba entrando al baño, Amy le habló.

\- Ven a caminar conmigo. Hay algo que quiero decirte.


	9. Chapter 9

Caminaron por un sendero estrecho, rodeado de enredaderas por unos 10 minutos hasta que llegaron al riachuelo. Cristalino, con pequeños peces naranjos cerca de la orilla.

\- Recuerdas tu cumpleaños? Hace unos meses? - preguntó Amy rompiendo el hielo.  
\- Si, lo recuerdo - dijo Sheldon metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón. Ambos estaban parados a la orilla del agua, mirándola seguir su curso.

\- Qué es lo que recuerdas exactamente?

\- Que el pastel fue de chocolate, que mi madre me llamó temprano para desearme un feliz cumpleaños, recuerdo los regalos de todos, que jugamos Mario Kart...a donde quieres llegar con todo esto, Amy? - preguntó claramente nervioso.

\- Recuerdas los regalos de todos...y recuerdas mi regalo?

\- No me regalaste nada - contestó muy seguro - y fue un gran alivio. Sabes que no me gustan los intercambios de regalos - la miró un momento extrañado - por qué no me regalaste nada? Siempre lo hacías.

\- Sí tenía un regalo para ti - dijo Amy en un susurro. Con tristeza - sólo que no pude dártelo.

\- Por qué no?

\- Porque tuve un aborto una semana antes de tu cumpleaños.

Sheldon volteó hacia ella sorprendido. Tratando de digerir lo que acababa de escuchar. Su corazón latía a mil por hora. Tenía que haber un bazinga de por medio, no podía ser verdad. Buscó los ojos de Amy con la esperanza de que fuera mentira. Pero cuando la vio llorar se convenció.

\- Estabas emb…? Por qué no…? Amy…- era incapaz de formar una oración coherente.

\- Lo lamento, Sheldon - dijo casi sin voz.

\- Por qué no me dijiste? Tenía derecho a saber - dijo confundido.

\- Quería evitarte este dolor - dijo llorando.

\- Y por qué me lo dices ahora? - preguntó con rabia en sus ojos.

\- Porque no soportaba que no lo supieras.

\- Esta es tu venganza por lo de Ramona, verdad? - dijo con una sonrisa sarcástica. Amy abrió los ojos sorprendida.

\- Claro que no! Como puedes decir eso?!

\- Querías evitarme el dolor? Pues te informo que acabas de hacerme pedazos - dijo secando las lágrimas que habían comenzado a brotar de sus ojos y dando media vuelta comenzó a caminar de regreso a la cabaña.

Cuando Amy llegó a la puerta, dudó unos segundos si entrar o no. Nunca había visto los ojos de Sheldon mirar con tanta rabia a nadie. Sabía que no le haría daño, pero no quería que la volviera a mirar así. Finalmente abrió la puerta, caminó hacia la chimenea y dando un vistazo hacia la cocina lo vio. Bebía un té de manzanilla. Sus miradas se cruzaron. Sheldon la miró con hielo en sus ojos.

\- Tú eres la experta en adicciones, Amy. Cuándo me puedo largar de aquí?

\- 10 días más. Para estar seguros - dijo tristemente.

\- Ok. En cuanto volvamos a Pasadena contactaré a un abogado para empezar el papeleo del divorcio - Amy abrió los ojos sorprendida.

\- Divorcio? Ante la primera dificultad te das por vencido?

\- No te atrevas, Amy! Llevo tratando de solucionar esto desde hace mucho. Tú eres la que no quiso hablar. Pretendías que adivinara lo que te pasaba?

\- Cómo iba a hablar si no mostrabas ni un interés en mi? - Amy saltó del susto cuando la taza de la que estaba bebiendo Sheldon se estrelló en la pared junto a la chimenea.

\- Que rayos te pasa?!

\- Que estoy perdiendo a la mujer que amo! Y en mi increíble inteligencia soy incapaz de encontrar una solución.

Amy sólo se quedó mirándolo, estaba con los brazos apoyados en la mesa de la cocina, la cabeza agachada. Caminó hacia él y lo abrazó. Sheldon la abrazó fuertemente, como queriendo retenerla por siempre.

\- Te amo, Amy. Perdóname por ser un idiota, por no darte lo que mereces, por no estar a tu lado cuando me necesitaste - dijo llorando.

Te amo, Sheldon - dijo secándole las lágrimas y sujetando su rostro con ambas manos. Cerró los ojos y pegó su frente a la de él - perdóname por hacerte daño. Nunca quise hacerlo - dijo antes de ponerse a llorar.


	10. Chapter 10

Caminaron en silencio durante un buen rato. Amy inhalaba profundamente el aroma de las flores, el pasto y la tierra húmeda. Soplaba una suave brisa que hacía caer las hojas doradas de los árboles. El otoño ya se había instalado y había comenzado a hacer frío.

De pronto la mano de Sheldon sujetó la suya y antes de que se pudiera dar cuenta, la había acercado a él y la envolvió en sus brazos. Sintió el calor de su cuerpo, agradable y acogedor comparado al frío que había empezado a hacer.

Poco a poco sintió como se balanceaban lentamente y no fue hasta que Sheldon la hizo girar sujeta de una mano, que se percató de que estaban bailando. Su corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente.

Él la miraba a los ojos, como tratando de escarbar en su alma y descifrar su mirada. Ni un atisbo de sonrisa.

Quiero proponerte algo - dijo seriamente.

Que cosa? - preguntó Amy.

Ambos cometimos errores, nos hicimos daño y dijimos cosas que no estuvieron bien. Mi propuesta es que dejemos todo esto acá. En el bosque. Pregúntame lo que quieras sobre Ramona. Yo lo responderé sin problemas. Aclárame tú por qué me ocultaste lo de nuestro bebé y cuando ya no tengamos dudas y nos hayamos dicho todo lo que sentimos, damos por terminado todo este asunto de...rabia, tristeza, soledad y rencor que no nos va a llevar a nada. Sólo terminaremos sufriendo cada vez más.

Amy trataba de procesar cada una de las palabras que acababa de escuchar. Le parecía completamente sensato todo lo que Sheldon proponía, pero por otro lado tenía miedo de esa conversación.

De acuerdo - dijo después de unos momentos - sentémonos aquí - dijo señalando un lugar cualquiera sobre el césped algo crecido.

Amy se mordía nerviosamente las uñas. Esos estaban resultando ser los 5 minutos más largos de su vida. Cuando por fin confirmó en su celular que el tiempo había pasado, inspiró profundamente y sujetando la varita con seguridad, observó el resultado...+

Su vista quedó clavada en el signo. Queriendo grabarlo por siempre en su memoria.

La sonrisa no se desdibujaba de su rostro. Estaba feliz. Miles de planes y sueños comenzaron a pasear por su mente. Agendó inmediatamente una cita con su ginecólogo. Quería asegurarse de que todo estuviera bien.

Cuando salió del baño, Sheldon notó su sonrisa.

Por qué sonríes? - preguntó curioso.

Por nada- respondió Amy - sólo estoy feliz. No supo por qué no le había dicho en ese mismo instante. Estaban buscando un bebé hacía meses. Tal vez quería asegurarse de que todo estuviera bien antes de darle la noticia.

Date prisa. Es tarde - dijo dándole un beso en los labios. Y salieron rumbo a la universidad.

Una semana después, el ginecólogo confirmó el embarazo y que todo estaba bien. Sin embargo Amy seguía guardando el secreto. En 4 semanas sería el cumpleaños de Sheldon y le pareció una idea increíble darle como regalo de cumpleaños la noticia del bebé.

Pero no todo estaba saliendo de acuerdo al plan.

2 semanas antes de la fecha esperada, Sheldon le dijo que iría con Leonard a Nueva York por temas de trabajo.

Pero Sheldon, esa semana es tu cumpleaños - dijo decepcionada.

Estaré aquí el día antes - la tranquilizó. Sabía que era importante para ella la celebración, aunque a él no le gustara.

Y se fue de viaje.

Toda esa semana Amy almorzó con Raj. Le gustaba su compañía. Se habían vuelto muy cercanos, tenían muchos temas en común. Ambos eran unos románticos empedernidos y gustaban de la misma literatura.

Cuando solo faltaban 3 dias para que Sheldon volviera, Amy comenzó a sentirse mal. Lo atribuyó a síntomas del embarazo y no le dio mayor importancia, pero cuando volvían de almorzar con Raj, un fuerte dolor en su abdomen la hizo detenerse.

Estás bien? - preguntó Raj preocupado.

Amy no respondió. Sólo miró hacia abajo. Un hilo de sangre corría por una de sus piernas. Trató de mantener la calma cuando otra punzada la hizo llevar una mano a su abdomen.

Amy? - preguntó él realmente preocupado.

Raj, necesito que me lleves al hospital - dijo con dificultad. En ese momento él miró hacia abajo y vio la sangre que había aumentado.

Amy...tienes sangre…

Lo sé...estoy teniendo un aborto...llévame al hospital - dijo sujetándose de él. Sentía que se desmayaría en cualquier momento.

Tranquila, todo estará bien - dijo ayudándola a caminar.

" no...claro que no…" - pensó Amy.

Varias horas después Amy despertó. Estaba desorientada. Miró hacia un lado y vio a Raj. Revisaba su celular.

Raj…- dijo casi en un susurro.

Amy! - respondió sorprendido y sujetó su mano - como te sientes?

Algo mareada. No llamaste a Sheldon, verdad? - preguntó asustada.

No, claro que no. Como me lo pediste.

Gracias - dijo con alivio.

No necesitas mi opinión, pero creo que merece saberlo - dijo Raj - no es justo para él ignorarlo ni para ti pasar por esto sola.

Sólo lo lastimaría. Buscamos este bebé durante tanto tiempo - dijo con tristeza.

Estas cosas pasan - mi padre es ginecólogo, se por qué te lo digo.

Luego tú volviste del viaje y no podía hablarlo contigo. Por eso me acerqué más a Raj. Era el único que lo sabía. Ni siquiera se lo conté a Penny. Me ayudó mucho a superarlo.

Me hubiera gustado poder apoyarte - dijo Sheldon cabizbajo - por eso te sentiste atraída hacia él?

Es lo más probable. Yo estaba en un momento vulnerable, con las hormonas enloquecidas, él se portaba de una manera muy considerada, cariñosa, como…

Como yo no lo hacía - interrumpió. Amy solo hizo un gesto dándole la razón.

Y ahora qué sientes por el?

Mucho cariño, gratitud. Pero nunca podría amarlo como a ti - Sheldon levantó la mirada hacia sus ojos.

Se quedaron unos momentos en silencio.

Era el turno de hablar para Sheldon. No sabía por dónde comenzar.

Me pasó algo similar con Ramona. Cuando te fuiste ella fue mi apoyo, mi compañía. No teníamos conversaciones personales, sólo hablábamos de temas en común.

Luego vino lo del alcohol. Y si sumamos eso a que no soportaba verte con Raj...sentí mucha rabia, frustración...y lamentablemente hice algo que no debí. Lo siento - se disculpó sinceramente.

Sheldon. No puedo sacarme de la cabeza lo que vi. No puedo evitar pensar que ella es mil veces mejor que yo - dijo Amy al borde del llanto.

No! Por favor! Quítate eso de la cabeza! No sólo eres una mujer maravillosa y perfecta, sino que eres perfecta para mi. Tú me entiendes, conoces mis temores, lo que me apasiona, conoces mi sentido del humor. Eres...todo.

Sheldon…

Es cierto. Jamás debí permitir que esto pasara. No deberías sentir eso.

Volvieron a quedar en silencio. Sujetándose de las manos, sentados uno frente al otro.

Volvamos a la cabaña. Está haciendo frío - dijo Sheldon ayudándola a ponerse de pie.


	11. Chapter 11

Habían pasado 2 días desde la última discusión. Su relación cada día mejoraba más. El ambiente en la cabaña era de tranquilidad y armonía.

Pero había una sola cosa pendiente entre Sheldon y Amy. No habían tenido sexo.

Ambos lo deseaban pero nadie daba el primer paso. No se querían presionar ni intimidar mutuamente. Había besos, caricias, roces, insinuaciones, pero nada se concretaba. Y debido a lo mismo ambos estaban en un estado permanente de excitación que los hacía comerse con los ojos.

El tercer día comenzó a llover en la mañana. Y se cortó la electricidad. No hubo problemas hasta que se hizo de noche. Amy tuvo que encender unas velas para iluminar un poco más porque la luz que daba el fuego de la chimenea no llegaba a todos lados.

Por qué huele a pastelería? - preguntó Sheldon.

Es vainilla - dijo Amy - son velas aromáticas.

Sabías que el aroma a vainilla se volvió muy popular en los 90? Aunque desde mucho antes se habían estudiado sus cualidades relajantes y afrodisíacas - dijo casi sin pensar en lo último, pero cuando se dio cuenta levantó la vista y Amy lo estaba mirando. Ambos nerviosamente dejaron de mirarse.

La cena está casi lista - dijo Amy cambiando el tema.

Que bien! Ya tengo hambre. Prepararé la mesa - dijo levantándose y comenzando a buscar todo lo necesario.

Cenaron a la luz de las velas. Sólo con el sonido de la lluvia afuera. Se quedaron conversando en el sillón frente a la chimenea. Planificaron hacer un viaje a Disney, a los estudios Universal y sin darse cuenta ya les había dado sueño.

Sheldon! Son las 2 de la mañana! - dijo sorprendida mirando su reloj.

Las 2! Creo que mejor nos vamos a dormir.

Si, tengo sueño - dijo Amy estirando los brazos sobre su cabeza y bostezando - auch! - dijo sujetando su cuello.

Qué te pasó?

Este sweater. Tiene un botón y el cabello siempre se me enreda en él. Me ayudas por favor? - dijo girando y dándole la espalda a Sheldon. Subió su cabello con ambas manos. Él se acercó y trató de desenredar el mechón de cabello del botón pero le estaba resultando imposible.

Amy, está muy enredado. Voy a tener que cortar un poco de cabello.

Está bien. No hay problema.

Sheldon sujetó el botón en una mano y el cabello en la otra y tiró. Pese a que intentó hacerlo con cuidado, Amy sintió el tirón.

Au! - se quejó

Lo siento - dijo Sheldon sobando su cabeza. Y la besó suavemente en la nuca.

Amy sintió un escalofrío y pensó que eso sería todo, pero el beso se repitió y esta vez Sheldon dejó sus labios pegados a su cuello. Respirando sobre su piel. Amy sólo pudo cerrar sus ojos. La respiración de Sheldon era pausada y también había cerrado los ojos. Quería percibir el aroma de Amy, llenarse de él. Sus manos bajaron de sus hombros a su cintura y sujetándola suavemente la acercó a él.

"Oh dios!" - pensó Amy y por fin soltó su cabello y llevó sus manos a los lados. Sujetándose de las piernas de Sheldon y quedando entre ellas.

El cabello de Amy cayó sobre la cara de Sheldon. Adoraba ese aroma. Sin perfumes recargados, sólo el shampoo que usaba mezclado con su olor. Sólo estar así con ella y poder oler su cabello y su piel, era suficiente para incendiarlo por dentro. Estaba seguro de que eran sus feromonas las que lo estaban volviendo loco.

Con su mano izquierda apartó el cabello y expuso la piel del cuello. Volvió a besar, dos, tres, cuatro veces. No era suficiente. Necesitaba sentir su sabor. Comenzó a respirar por la boca, igual de pausadamente y apenas rozando deslizó su lengua por la piel. Amy dio un pequeño salto y dejó escapar un gemido tan suave que el sonido de la lluvia lo cubrió.

Apretó las piernas de Sheldon con las manos.

Él pasó de su nuca al costado de su cuello y luego a su oreja. El contacto de su lengua era tan sutil que Amy estaba a punto de sujetar su cabeza y apretarlo contra ella.

Amy no supo en qué minuto pasó, pero las manos de Sheldon sujetaron el sweater desde la cintura y rápidamente salió sobre su cabeza. Aterrizó en algún lugar del suelo. Luego sintió las mismas manos desabotonar los primeros botones de su blusa. Y volvió a pegarse a ella. Sentía su cálido pecho en contacto con su espalda. Y esta vez la boca de Sheldon estaba en su hombro derecho. La mano izquierda en su cintura, luego en su cadera y con claras intenciones de continuar por el muslo.

Las manos de Amy dejaron de permanecer quietas en las rodillas de Sheldon y comenzaron a subir y bajar suavemente por sus muslos, generando calor sobre el pantalón. Este roce fue subiendo cada vez más, hasta casi llegar a la ingle. Y cuando llegó, la respuesta fue un suave mordisco involuntario en la unión del cuello y el hombro de Amy.

Ella se inclinó hacia atrás, con la respiración agitada y girando su cara hacia él. Sus labios se encontraron y se acoplaron en seguida.

Cuando el beso ya no fue suficiente, Sheldon lentamente se levantó del sillón y tomando de la mano a Amy se dirigieron a la habitación.

Cuando estuvieron frente a la cama ninguno de los dos se movía. Sólo permanecían de pie uno frente al otro. Después de todo lo que había pasado entre ellos, este era un gran paso. La mente de ambos volaba por todas partes, hasta que Amy se armó de valor y luego de quitarse los anteojos y tirarlos sobre la alfombra, llevó las manos al cinturón de Sheldon y lo soltó.

Él sujetó su rostro con ambas manos y comenzó a besarla nuevamente.

La colocó de espaldas en la cama, él de rodillas frente a ella. Solo la miraba, no hacía ni un movimiento. No quería cometer ningún error.

Amy temblaba. Estaba muy nerviosa, más que la primera vez.

Cuando se atrevió a abrir los ojos vio que Sheldon la miraba fijamente. Pidiéndole permiso con la mirada. Ella asintió.

Él se quitó lentamente la camiseta y se puso sobre ella con mucho cuidado. La besó nuevamente en los labios, sin cerrar completamente los ojos. Quería asegurarse que era ella.

Besó su cuello, centímetro a centímetro, quería estar por siempre besándole el cuello.

Amy lo abrazaba mientras trataba de controlar su respiración.

Poco a poco los besos se deslizaron hacia el pecho y las manos a las caderas, la espalda, los brazos.

Amy trató de llevar sus manos al pantalón de Sheldon, pero él sujetó sus manos y las afirmó sobre su cabeza, impidiéndole cualquier movimiento. Estaba atrapada bajo su cuerpo.

Volvió a besar sus labios. Con una de sus manos, Sheldon desabrochó el sujetador. Recorrió con su mano la espalda de Amy y tan lentamente como su deseo le permitió, le quitó la blusa y el sujetador.

Amy no quería que la mirara. Sheldon notó su incomodidad y para no darle tiempo de pensar en nada, la besó en los labios.

Amy definitivamente no iba a permitir que su inseguridad le arruinara la noche, así que rápidamente desechó cualquier temor de su mente y simplemente se rindió a sus deseos más primitivos. Ese que estaba sobre ella besándola era su hombre y lo deseaba. Y se lo iba a demostrar.

Rápidamente, en un movimiento que Sheldon claramente no esperaba, giró sobre la cama junto con él y quedó ella encima, en completo dominio de la situación. Esta vez fue ella quien lo besó en los labios y luego siguió con su cuello. Poco a poco bajó hasta su pecho y recorrió lentamente con su lengua, deteniéndose en los lugares que lo hacían respirar más rápido.

Cuando llegó a la piel bajo su ombligo los jadeos se incrementaron y sin pensarlo desabrochó el pantalón. Rozando con sus uñas su abdomen, sujetó el pantalón y el boxer y lo deslizó por sus piernas.

Sheldon creyó que no iba a aguantar ni un minuto más cuando Amy lo envolvió en su boca. Se mordió el labio y echó la cabeza hacia atrás. Llevó sus manos al cabello de Amy, necesitaba tocarla. Pero ella sujetó sus manos y las aprisionó a los lados de su cuerpo. Él se quejó en protesta entre sus gemidos. Abrió los ojos en la penumbra de la habitación. Quería mirar. Pero sabía que si lo hacía era posible que acelerara todo y quería prolongarlo lo más posible.

Amy ardía por dentro. Tener a Sheldon a su merced y saber que ella le provocaba todo ese placer que lo hacía gemir y retorcerse en la cama, era el refuerzo a su autoestima que necesitaba.

Cuando ya no pudo aguantar más, fue disminuyendo el ritmo y aflojó las manos de Sheldon. Él al sentirse liberado, sujetó la cabeza de Amy y la atrajo hasta él para besarla.

Le quitó la falda y las pantaletas. Por fin estaban desnudos en la cama.

Se colocó sobre ella y empujó lentamente. Cuando estuvo dentro de ella, vio que Amy apretaba los ojos.

Estás bien?

Duele

Por qué?

Ha pasado mucho tiempo

Quieres que me detenga? - dijo sinceramente, aunque por dentro rogaba que dijera que no.

No, estaré bien. Sólo ve despacio

Ok

Sheldon comenzó a moverse despacio, guiándose por los gestos de Amy. Ella lo abrazó y lo envolvió con sus piernas. No hizo falta mucho tiempo para que sus cuerpos recordaran qué hacer.

El ritmo se aceleró y Sheldon no dejaba de pasear su boca de un pecho a otro. Amy sintió que podía tocar todas las constelaciones y por unos cuantos segundos su mente quedó en blanco. Cuando reaccionó se dio cuenta que estaba con los brazos estirados, apretando las cobijas. Sheldon seguía moviéndose dentro de ella provocándole nuevamente un deseo desgarrador.

Dios! Amaba a ese hombre. Quería tenerlo así por siempre. Sobre ella, mojándola con su sudor, con esa expresión de placer, con los ojos semi cerrados, jadeando.

Buscó su boca con deseo y se giró quedando sobre él. Sujetó las manos de Sheldon sobre su cabeza y comenzó a moverse.

Sheldon ya no aguantó más y abrió los ojos, necesitaba verla. Recorrió su cuerpo centímetro a centímetro. La imagen que estaba quedando grabada en su memoria era todo lo que necesitaba. Pero no quería que eso terminara todavía. Los jadeos de Amy se grabaron en sus oídos. Necesitaba su boca, quería besarla. Forzó el agarre en sus manos y se sentó en la cama. Amy sorprendida sintió los labios de Sheldon, hambrientos. Su lengua deslizándose por sus labios. La respiración agitada en su boca.

Se acomodaron en esta posición y Sheldon la sujetó de las caderas, con fuerza. Amy comenzó a moverse más rápido y cuando pensó que todo terminaría, Sheldon la tomó por la cintura y la puso de espaldas en la cama mientras decía.

Todavía no...

Su boca recorrió desde el tobillo de Amy hasta la rodilla. Se detuvo un momento ahí y su lengua reemplazó a los labios en el viaje por el muslo hacia arriba.

Amy gimió con fuerza cuando la lengua de Sheldon llegó a su destino. Y ahí se quedó un tiempo eterno donde recorrió cada rincón, buscando, encontrando, descubriendo.

Cuando Amy nuevamente iba a sentir la maravillosa explosión de placer, Sheldon se colocó sobre ella y mientras besaba su boca se fundió con ella.

No pasó mucho hasta que la situación se hizo francamente insostenible y Amy apretó con sus manos las caderas de Sheldon hacia ella y se dejó ir. Gemía sin parar, era francamente delicioso.

Cuando abrió los ojos lo miró. Esa mirada de deseo era maravillosa. Sudaba a mares y justo en el momento cúlmine le susurró entre jadeos algo en klingon. Y con un gemido que Amy esperaba escuchar hacía mucho, Sheldon se desplomó sobre ella.

La respiración poco a poco se fue normalizando. El corazón recuperó su ritmo y la sensación de relajación los invadió.

Se besaron y lentamente Sheldon se dejó caer hacia un lado y ambos quedaron de espaldas en la cama. Mirando el techo de la cabaña.

Amy quiso preguntarle qué era lo que le había dicho en klingon, pero no lo hizo.

Amy?

Si?

No sé si es la luz de las velas pero...eso del techo es una telaraña? - dijo apuntando con su mano derecha. Amy se largó a reír. - De que te ríes? - preguntó extrañado.

Nada Sheldon, sólo me acordé de algo - dijo con una sonrisa.


	12. Chapter 12

Sheldon abrió los ojos de repente. Los golpes de alguien llamando a la puerta lo despertaron. Miró bajo su brazo izquierdo y ahí estaba Amy, apoyada en su pecho, profundamente dormida.

Aún conservaba el cabello húmedo por la ducha que habían tomado hace escasas horas, donde habían hecho más que bañarse. Sonrió ante ese recuerdo. Nuevamente los golpes en la puerta lo sacaron de sus pensamientos.

Se levantó lo más sigilosamente que pudo. No quería despertar a Amy. El frío después de la lluvia golpeó su cuerpo desnudo. Se puso su bata y caminó rápidamente hacia la puerta.

Al abrir se encontró con un trabajador que había ido a reparar un transformador que se había dañado por la lluvia y que había generado el corte de luz.

"Y me despierta para avisar que ya volvió la electricidad. Acaso no iba a darme cuenta solo?" - pensó molesto mientras cerraba la puerta.

Se acercó a la chimenea y luego de muchos intentos logró que encendiera. Definitivamente la vida al aire libre no era su fuerte. Encendió la cafetera y volvió a meterse en la cama.

Al sentir el movimiento Amy abrió un ojo.

Qué pasó? - preguntó estirándose entre las sábanas.

Vinieron a avisar que ya volvió la electricidad - dijo mientras se acercaba a abrazarla.

Que bien! Me muero por un café - dijo acurrucándose junto a Sheldon.

Ya encendí la cafetera.

Gracias - dijo Amy sonriendo y lo besó.

Sheldon deslizó una de sus manos por debajo de las cobijas y se aferró a la cintura de Amy. Comenzó a subir despacio y se apoderó de uno de sus pechos. Amy dejó escapar un leve gemido.

De verdad Sheldon? Otra vez? - preguntó juguetona.

Nunca va a ser suficiente - respondió sonriéndole y comenzó a besar su cuello.

De acuerdo, pero primero mi café - dijo tratando de salir de la cama. Sheldon no la dejaba - por favor! Necesito despertar! - dijo riendo.

Yo te puedo despertar - susurró en su oído sugestivamente.

Vamos Sheldon! No quieres desayunar algo? - dijo por fin saliendo de la cama y poniéndose la parte de arriba del pijama de él.

Estoy viendo algo que quiero comer - dijo con su actitud más sexy.

Amy estaba conteniendo la risa. Era una situación demasiado graciosa. Esto ya se había transformado en un show. Aguantó lo más que pudo y por fin fue Sheldon quien comenzó a reír estruendosamente. Cómo había extrañado esa risa!

Lo siento, Amy. No puedo con el papel de galán - dijo riendo y contagiando a Amy con su risa.

Te Amo - dijo Amy inclinándose hacia la cama para besarlo.

También te amo. Y no puedo creer que me cambies por un café.

Creeme. Valdrá la pena - dijo cerrándole un ojo y dirigiéndose a la cocina.

Estaban desayunando en la cocina y planificando lo que harían cuando volvieran a casa, cuando el celular de Sheldon, que estaba sobre la mesa, sonó. Era un texto.

Involuntariamente a Amy se le fueron los ojos y no leyó el mensaje, pero si quien lo enviaba. Ramona Nowitzki. En milésimas de segundo volvió a esa noche hace casi un mes. Subió lentamente la mirada desde el celular hasta Sheldon, que recién lo estaba tomando para ver de qué se trataba. Cuando vio la pantalla, dejó de masticar inmediatamente y levantó la vista sólo para encontrarse con los ojos de Amy que lo miraban. Se puso pálido. No podía articular palabra. Apagó la pantalla y dejó el teléfono en la mesa. Siguió comiendo como si nada hubiera pasado.

Y bien? - dijo Amy claramente incómoda.

Y bien qué? - trató de sonar indiferente pero sonó demasiado cortante.

Quién era?

Leonard. Quiere saber cuando volveremos.

Amy sintió que la sangre le hervía. Por qué le mentía? Ya habían aclarado todo, estaban empezando de nuevo. Esta mentira solo los hacía retroceder todo lo que habían avanzado. Y qué demonios tenía que decirle esa bruja a Sheldon! Tragó saliva dificultosamente y en vez de encararlo por su mentira sólo se quedó callada. Mordiendo la rabia.

Sheldon estaba en shock. Había sacado de la ecuación a Ramona hacía mucho. Ni siquiera se había acordado que existía. Todo estaba tan bien con Amy, no quería arruinar las cosas mencionándola a ella.

Y qué le dijiste?

Nada. Luego le respondo - dijo nerviosamente y sintiendo el tic nervioso en su cara, se levantó rápidamente y dejó los platos para lavar - voy a salir un momento.

A donde? - preguntó Amy sorprendida.

Al mercado. Quiero comprar...una maquina de afeitar. Ya no soporto esta barba - dijo pasando una mano por su cara y sintiendo que el tic nervioso sería detectado por cualquier satélite cercano.

Sheldon...me gusta tu barba. Te queda bien.

Amy, necesito ir a comprar. Dame las llaves del auto.

Vas a ir solo? No puedo dejarte

Por qué no?

Ya sabes por qué

Crees que compraré algo para beber - Amy asintió.

Una recaída en este momento arruinaría todo

No es eso Amy

Y por qué estás tan nervioso?

Rayos! - dijo molesto y se encerró en el baño.

Amy quedó desconcertada. Miró hacia la mesa de la cocina. Ahí estaba el teléfono. Al alcance de su mano. La respuesta a sus preguntas estaba ahí. Tomó el celular. No sabía la contraseña.

Probó con varias posibilidades. Nada.

" Sheldon, cuando volverás? Te extraño"

Esas 5 palabras lo torturaban. Qué podía responder? Una fecha probable? Yo no te extraño? Gracias por tu tiempo pero sal de mi vida?

Podría contarle a Amy y preguntarle qué hacer. Ella siempre tenía las respuestas que a él le faltaban. Pero no sabía cómo lo iba a tomar.

Por qué demonios tenía que haber llegado tan lejos con Ramona!

Luego de unos minutos en el baño logró tranquilizarse y salió.

Amy lo esperaba afuera.

Lo siento, Amy. Necesito ir a hacer una llamada - pasó por al lado de ella.

Se vistió rápidamente y al pasar por la cocina tomó el celular y salió de la cabaña.

Amy no dijo una sola palabra.

Seleccionó el contacto en el celular. Apretó llamar.

Inhaló profundamente. Qué iba a decir? Jamás había pasado por una situación similar.

Sheldon! Que alegría que me llames! - dijo alegremente Ramona.

Hola. Escucha Ramona...ambos sabemos que lo que pasó entre nosotros estuvo mal. Yo tengo esposa y la amo. Tú tienes novio. Lo mejor es que pongamos distancia entre nosotros y nuestra relación se base sólo en el trabajo - soltó rápidamente antes de pensar demasiado. Hubo silencio del otro lado.

Sheldon...no podemos hacer como que nada pasó - dijo en un tono de decepción.

Por qué no?

Porque somos amigos, cercanos, trabajamos juntos y siento mucho afecto por tí. Además que...la otra noche...fue maravillosa. No puedo olvidarme de eso.

Te suplico que lo olvides

Cuando vuelves al trabajo?

La próxima semana

Entonces podremos hablar tranquilos, tomarnos un té y ver qué pasa con nosotros.

Ramona, no va a pasar nada con nosotros. Estoy casado.

Nos vemos - le envió unos besos y colgó.

Todo cada vez estaba peor. Estaba en una espiral de calamidades de donde no podía salir. Tenía que terminar con todo eso. Tenía que hacer entender a Ramona que había sido un error monumental y que tenían que dejarlo atrás. Y Amy. Por todos los cielos, Amy. No podía estropear todo de nuevo.

Las manos le comenzaron a temblar. Necesitaba abrazarla.

Entró a la cabaña. Amy lavaba los platos del desayuno. Volteó a verlo cuando entró. Estaba pálido. Temblaba.

Sheldon se acercó a ella y sujetándola de la cintura la subió a la isla de la cocina. La besó con una pasión descontrolada. Se colocó entre sus piernas y le arrancó su propio pijama que Amy todavía llevaba puesto. Su boca en la piel de su pecho, con tanta prisa, con tanto deseo. Amy no lo reconocía. Y no le importaba. Ver el deseo en sus ojos la había encendido al instante.

Sheldon se desabrochó el pantalón rápidamente y de un empujón lento pero firme estuvo dentro de ella.

Oh Dios! - gimió Amy echando la cabeza hacia atrás.

Sheldon la sujetó de las caderas y aumentó la velocidad. Quería más. Cada centímetro de su cuerpo. Y lo quería más rápido. Deslizó su lengua por el cuello de Amy mientras ella le clavaba las uñas en la espalda.

Sheldon, sheldon, sheldon! - comenzó a decir Amy entre gemidos y jadeos. Y el placer la azotó.

Por...dios...santo...Amyyyyyy - y con un gruñido que se escuchó en toda la cabaña, acabó dentro de ella.

Cuando recobró la lucidez, salió lentamente de ella. La miró a los ojos. Era tan hermosa. La besó.

Lo siento. No pude evitarlo - le dijo entre besos.

No lo sientas. Mejor explícame por qué te escribió Ramona Nowitzki.


	13. Chapter 13

Esto es suficiente, Sheldon. Soporté tu revolcón con esa zorra y te ayudé a salir de la borrachera en la que estabas. Pero ya no aguanto más. No me voy a convertir en la mujer engañada a la que todos compadecen - Amy comenzó a recolectar sus cosas que estaban dispersas por la cabaña - Creí que las cosas estaban mejor entre nosotros. Que habíamos arreglado todo y que no teníamos asuntos pendientes, pero está claro que me equivoqué.

No es lo que piensas, Amy.

Ni siquiera tienes idea de todo lo que pienso.

Es sólo que no puedo sacarme a Ramona de encima - dijo sin siquiera pensar. Cuando se dio cuenta apretó los ojos.

En serio Sheldon? Eliges esas palabras? - dijo molesta.

Lo siento, lo siento.

Qué tanto tienes que hablar con ella?

Nada. En absoluto. Pero no quiere dejarme en paz. Le dije que estoy casado, que todo fue un error, pero insiste en que quiere hablar conmigo.

De pronto Amy hizo el cálculo. Y en su mente entendió todo.

Por favor dime que te pusiste un condón cuando estuviste con ella - Sheldon sólo subió la vista para mirarla.

No creerás que…

No lo sé...yo…no te reconozco. No sé quién eres. En qué momento cambiaste tanto? - dijo Amy con lagrimas en los ojos.

Amy…

No...

Terminó de juntar sus cosas y antes de salir de la cabaña se detuvo en la puerta sin voltear a verlo.

Si esa mujer está embarazada...cuenta con mi firma para el divorcio.

Sheldon empacó su bolso. Metió todo sin doblar, sin un orden, sin organización. Recorrió la cabaña buscando sus cosas. En la isla de la cocina estaba la parte superior de su pijama. Se lo acercó a la cara e inhaló. Tenía el olor de Amy. Lo dobló sin cuidado alguno y lo metió en el bolso. También el cargador de su celular. Cuando ya no faltaba nada pidió un uber. Era tiempo de regresar.

Cuando entró al departamento dejó el bolso en el suelo. Cerró la puerta. Caminó hasta el refrigerador y al abrirlo se encontró de frente con un pack de 6 cervezas. Se quedó contemplándolas durante unos instantes. Tomó una y se fue a sentar al sillón. Ese maldito sillón celeste.

Estuvo unos instantes con los ojos cerrados pensando en todo lo que había pasado el último tiempo. Miró la botella de cerveza, la giraba en su mano. No se decidía a abrirla. Para qué quería estar sobrio ahora? Amy no estaba. Lo vivido en la cabaña había sido un espejismo. Había vuelto a la realidad. Y estaba peor que antes de irse. Destapó la botella y fingió un brindis.

Felicitaciones al dr. Sheldon Cooper. Acaba de ganar el premio nobel por ser el hombre más estúpido del mundo - dijo sarcásticamente.

Estás seguro de lo que vas a hacer?- dijo Amy saliendo de la habitación. Sheldon saltó del susto. Se puso de pie y sólo se quedaron mirando.

Amy se acercó a él. Hasta que sus cuerpos se rozaron. Sus respiraciones se mezclaban y las mejillas de ambos se sonrojaron. Sólo se miraban a los ojos.

No necesitas esto. Métetelo en la cabeza - le susurró mientras le quitaba de la mano la botella.

Amy, quédate conmigo

Si vuelves a beber, no voy a estar aquí para ver como te autodestruyes.

No más - dijo Sheldon. Amy asintió.

El lunes vas a hablar con Ramona Nowitzki para saber qué es lo que quiere. Esperemos que no sea lo que me temo.

Está bien.

Y ahora me vas a tomar aquí - dijo apuntando al sillón - voy a borrarte de la piel a esa mujer y quiero que el último recuerdo que tengas de este sillón antes de tirarlo, sea a nosotros haciendo el amor en él.

Sheldon sólo respondió con un beso. Tranquilo, pausado. Sus brazos la envolvieron. Sus manos comenzaron a acariciarla despacio, con cuidado. Enredó sus dedos en el cabello de Amy. Se besaron hasta que les hizo falta respirar. Se desnudaron mutuamente, sin apuro, con cuidado. Archivando cada movimiento, cada mirada, cada sensación en la memoria.

4 horas después yacían exhaustos en la cama. El sofá se les había hecho poco luego de la segunda vez. Necesitaban maniobrar con mayor libertad.

Eres maravillosa. No puedo creer todo el tiempo que perdí sin tocarte. Todo lo que me estaba perdiendo - dijo Sheldon acariciando la espalda de Amy que lo abrazaba por la cintura.

Y yo no puedo creer todo lo que aguanté en esa situación. Queriendo arrancarte la ropa y tú como témpano de hielo.

Gracias por esperar a que el hielo se derritiera. Gracias por ser mi fuego. Te amo - la besó en la cabeza.

Te amo - susurró Amy momentos antes de quedarse dormida.

El día lunes por fin llegó y Sheldon y Amy partieron a la universidad. Se separaron como siempre en el mismo lugar, pero la despedida fue diferente. Un beso largo, apasionado, que sorprendía a todos quienes los conocían y jamás los habían visto así. Incluso Leonard, Raj y Howard habían quedado sin palabras cuando los vieron.

Retomar el ritmo de trabajo había sido difícil para ambos, pero sabían que iba a haber algo más difícil aún.

Cuando Ramona apareció en su oficina, Sheldon no sabía cómo actuar con ella. Así que se concentró en tratarla como la última vez que habían estado en el trabajo.

Ella lo saludó con un abrazo un poco más largo de lo habitual. Y no fue hasta la hora del almuerzo que la situación se complicó.

Ramona...tenemos que hablar - dijo poniéndose de pie.

Claro!

Como sabes, estuve pasando por momentos difíciles. Estuve confundido y me temo que en esa situación te arrastré hacia mí. Eres genial y lo sabes. Pero no eres para mi. Estoy enamorado de Amy, siempre ha sido así y siempre lo será.

Lamento haberte hecho creer otra cosa. Te pido por favor que olvides lo que pasó entre nosotros. Por nuestra salud mental, por el bien del trabajo, todo tiene que volver al orden en que estaba - habló lo más calmadamente que pudo. Ramona lo miraba atentamente.

Y cómo estás?

Estoy bien. Sólo con las repentinas ganas de subir a un avión e irme lejos de todo - dijo sin darle mayor importancia a sus crisis de pánico. Ramona poco a poco se le fue acercando hasta casi tocarlo - Qué estás haciendo? - dijo incómodo ante su proximidad.

Lanzarme...contigo. Si el plan es irse, iré donde tú quieras.

Estás citando a Black Widow en Avengers era de Ultrón? - preguntó extrañado.

Me encanta tu memoria eidética- sonrió Ramona - y sí. Lo hice. Pero es verdad. Me gustas mucho, Sheldon. Y por lo que hicimos la otra vez pude notar que también te gusto.

Sólo fue una respuesta física a una necesidad biológica que tenía en ese momento.

Y por qué tenías esa necesidad? Tu esposa no te satisface?

Primero que todo, no tengo por qué discutir mis problemas maritales contigo y...esta conversación dejó hace mucho de ser adecuada - dijo Sheldon alejándose de ella y caminando hacia la puerta de la oficina - que tengas un buen día, Ramona - dijo abriendo la puerta y esperando que saliera.

No voy a irme, Sheldon

Por qué no?

Tengo algo importante que decirte.

Qué?

Estoy embarazada

El mundo se detuvo. Estaba seguro que Charles Xavier lo había detenido. Apretó la perilla de la puerta que tenía en la mano. No podía quitarle los ojos de encima a Ramona. Sentía la boca seca y el corazón a mil por hora. Volvió a cerrar la puerta y caminó hasta su asiento. Se sentó y tomó su cabeza entre sus manos, apoyando los codos en el escritorio. Ramona seguía cada uno de sus movimientos.

Esto no puede estar pasando - dijo más para sí mismo que para ella.

Yo tampoco me lo esperaba. No estaba dentro de mis planes.

Puede ser de tu novio.

No, el siempre usa condón

"Estúpido Sheldon Cooper"

¿Qué vamos a hacer?

Ramona, esto es serio. Lo cambia todo. Mi matrimonio se destruirá.

Tu matrimonio ya estaba destruído. Si no, qué hacías conmigo?

Por qué me dices todo esto? Quieres lastimarme?

Sólo no entiendo por qué te aferras a Amy

Porque la amo! No quiero perderla! Y ahora por haberme acostado contigo y haberte embarazado todo se desintegrará.

Todo contigo siempre fue un error. Desde el beso que me diste, siempre has tratado de meterte entre Amy y yo. Pero que te quede claro que el hecho de que estés embarazada no cambia mis sentimientos por Amy. Aunque me haga cargo del bebé no significa que seremos pareja ni que la dejaré de amar.

Ramona estaba en shock. No se esperaba nada de lo que le estaba diciendo. Sheldon nunca la había mirado así, con esos ojos tan fríos.

Tomó su bolso y salió de la oficina dando un portazo.

Sheldon se quedó ahí, de pie. Con el corazón acelerado. Su celular comenzó a sonar. Era Amy.

Qué iba a decirle? Lo silenció y salió de su oficina en busca de Leonard.

Cuando llegó al laboratorio de física experimental encontró a Leonard probando un nuevo laser.

Entró agitado y su amigo supo inmediatamente que algo no andaba nada de bien.

Sheldon le contó todo lo que había pasado. Rápidamente, casi le faltaba el aire. Se desahogó completamente.

Leonard mientras más escuchaba, más se sorprendía.

Tranquilo Sheldon, ya veremos qué hacer. Todo estará bien - dijo abrazándolo.

Gracias Leonard.

Ramona te mostró alguna prueba de su embarazo?

No. Nada. Sólo me lo contó

No has considerado que lo pueda estar inventando?

Y para qué haría una cosa así?

Bueno. Siempre ha mostrado interés en ti. Tal vez podrías pedirle a Howard que entre a su computadora y vea si encuentra algo que confirme su embarazo. O que lo descarte. Y si está embarazada y el bebé es tuyo, creo que ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer - dijo preocupado. Sheldon lo miró con cara de cataclismo.

Voy a buscar a Wolowitz - dijo Sheldon saliendo del laboratorio.


	14. Chapter 14

Howard, necesito pedirte un favor.

Claro. Que pasa.

Me imagino que estás al tanto de mi error con la dra. Nowitzki.

Si. Algo supe

Supuestamente eso tuvo consecuencias. Al menos ella me dijo eso. Y Leonard me sugirió que averigüe si es verdad. Y quería pedirte que hackearas su mail, sus mensajes, no sé. Lo que sea necesario para tener un indicio de algo.

Está embarazada? - dijo sorprendido pero a la vez muy serio.

Espero que no

Amigo, no conoces los condones?

Si los conozco. Por qué todos me preguntan lo mismo? Nunca se han emborrachado y se han olvidado de eso?

No. Porque te ahorras muchos problemas. Como este por ejemplo.

Me vas a ayudar o no? - dijo molesto.

Si. Cuenta conmigo.

Gracias. El laptop de Ramona está en mi oficina. Toma las llaves. No volverá por lo menos en 2 horas. Tenía cita con el dentista.

2 horas! Tal vez me tome más que eso.

Es lo que tenemos. Haz lo que puedas.

No vas conmigo?

No. Tengo que hablar con Amy.

Howard fue a la oficina de Sheldon. Y abrió el laptop de Ramona. Estuvo un buen rato tratando de ingresar pero al final lo consiguió.

Ingresó al mail y comenzó a recorrer la bandeja de entrada. Muchos correos de amigos, colegas, gente común. Pero un contacto se repetía bastante y llamó la atención de Howard. Abrió uno de los correos. Al parecer era una amiga, cercana. Hablaban de todo tipo de cosas, pero sus ojos se abrieron en sorpresa cuando leyó el nombre de Sheldon entre todo eso.

Siguió revisando los correos con ese mismo contacto hasta que unos 5 meses atrás encontró lo que buscaba.

"Si no logras embarazarte de verdad, podrías fingirlo"

Se llevó una mano a la boca en sorpresa.

"Algunas mujeres están locas" - pensó. Y mandó a imprimir todo lo que consideró importante.

No probaba nada, pero era lo mejor que tenía.

Justo antes de salir del correo, una corazonada lo hizo abrir la papelera. Y bingo!

Un correo de Ramona a su amiga.

"Hice lo que me dijiste. Tuvimos sexo. No sirvió. No quedé embarazada pero voy a decirle que si. Sheldon tenía muchas ganas de tener un hijo. No se podrá resistir. Te cuento como me va"

Oh por dios! - dijo Howard en voz alta. Mandó a imprimir el correo. Cerró todo en el laptop y tomando los papeles salió rápidamente de la oficina de Sheldon.

Cuando ya era la hora del almuerzo, Amy se encaminó al comedor para ver si encontraba a Sheldon ahí, porque en su oficina no contestaba el teléfono y su celular tampoco. Necesitaba saber lo que le había dicho Ramona.

Pero su sorpresa sería máxima cuando al entrar al comedor se encontró frente a frente con ella. Se veía claramente alterada.

Dra Fowler

Dra Nowitzki

Se ve bien luego de sus vacaciones. Quiero que sepa que no estaba en mis planes todo esto. Sólo pasó, y bueno…

Sólo pasó? - preguntó Amy con molestia.

Sheldon no le comentó que estoy embarazada? Él es el padre.

Amy sintió que el piso bajo sus pies desaparecía. Tenía la sospecha. Pero otra cosa era que ella misma se lo dijera descaradamente, frente a frente, en el comedor de la universidad para que quien quisiera prestar atención escuchara.

No. No lo mencionó - logró decir lo más calmada que pudo.

Se puso muy feliz con la noticia. Tenía muchas ganas de ser padre y bueno...yo pude darle lo que usted no.

La bofetada que Amy le dio hizo eco en todo el comedor. Todos voltearon a ver. Ramona quedó estupefacta. Sólo atinó a llevarse una mano a la mejilla.

Amy no dijo nada. Salió del comedor rumbo a su laboratorio. Imprimió la carta de renuncia que había escrito cuando todo esto había comenzado y la llevó a recursos humanos. Tenía que irse de ese lugar. No podría soportar la vergüenza de ser el objeto de tanto chisme.

Sheldon leía una y otra vez los correos que Wolowitz había impreso. No podía creerlo. Negaba con la cabeza. No podía creer el nivel de desquiciamiento al que había llegado Ramona.

Marcó el celular de Amy. Necesitaba contarle todo y mostrarle esos correos. No contestaba. La buscó por todas partes pero no la encontró. Notó que la gente lo miraba raro.

Hasta que se encontró con Raj y él le contó lo que había pasado en el comedor.

Entró en pánico. Corría por los pasillos de la universidad buscando a Amy. Preguntando a todos. Pero no conseguía nada.

Justo cuando salía de la universidad se encontró con Ramona.

Eres una bruja demente! Más te vale que te mantengas lejos de mi y de Amy porque voy a pedir una orden de restricción en tu contra.

Y nuestro bebé?

Cual bebé? Aquí tengo la prueba de que planificaste toda esta mentira - dijo mostrándole los correos - Te das cuenta que necesitas ayuda? Estás loca! - le gritó en la cara y salió corriendo hacia el auto de Leonard que lo esperaba para llevarlo a casa.

Amy se fue sin dejar rastro. La única que sabía su paradero era Penny, y le había prometido no decir una sola palabra.

Sheldon insistía a diario que le dijera dónde estaba. Necesitaba hablar con ella. Decirle que todo había sido mentira, pero Penny no le decía una sola palabra. Al contrario, lo regañaba porque todo había sido culpa suya.

Pero al menos dile que lo del embarazo es mentira - dijo Sheldon en una de esas oportunidades.

Ya lo hice. Me dijo que no importaba, que la humillación había sido muy real - respondió Penny un poco harta de la insistencia de Sheldon, pero triste por la situación.

Sheldon nuevamente estaba solo. Pero esta vez no hubo depresión, adicción al alcohol, ni nada parecido. Sólo se volcó a su trabajo. Volvió a ser el mismo Sheldon Cooper de antes. El mismo que era antes de conocer a Amy.

Ramona dejó la universidad una semana después de lo ocurrido en la cafetería.

Sheldon se dedicó a redecorar el departamento. Cambió todo y eligió los colores que le gustaban a Amy. La esperaba, cada día. Mantenía la esperanza de que entrara por la puerta. Pero los meses pasaban y no tenía noticias de ella.

Cuando ya había perdido la esperanza de que Amy volviera, recibió un texto de ella.

"Te espero el sábado a las 5, en la cafetería donde nos conocimos"

El corazón le dio un brinco. Faltaban 2 días para eso. Qué haría? Qué le diría? Qué pasaría con los 2? Se hacía miles de preguntas. Las respondía y surgían más. No pudo conciliar el sueño hasta que llegó el día.

Cuando entró en la cafetería vio inmediatamente a Amy. Estaba sentada en la misma mesa que habían ocupado ese día, hacía tantos años.

Se acercó a ella. Se veía hermosa. No usaba anteojos y su cabello estaba ligeramente ondulado.

Hola Amy

Hola Sheldon. Siéntate por favor.

Y tus anteojos?

Lasik - dijo sonriendo - cómo has estado? Te ves distinto.

No muy bien. Te extraño.

Y yo a ti.

Silencio incómodo.

Dónde estuviste todo este tiempo?

Con tu madre.

En casa de mi madre?

Si

Fue el único lugar donde no te busqué. Por qué te fuiste?

Tú sabes por qué

Pero luego todo se aclaró

Sí, pero la gente iba a hablar igual de mi, de nosotros. No podía soportarlo.

Te entiendo. Y ahora qué va a pasar?

No lo sé. Estoy yendo de a poco.

Amy bebió té de su taza. Sheldon miró sus manos. Llevaba nuevamente su sortija de bodas. Al igual que él.

Cuando Amy dejó la taza en la mesa, Sheldon sujetó su mano.

Sabes que te amo. No hay razón para que estemos separados.

Lo sé. Yo también te amo - dijo Amy y dio un pequeño salto en la silla.

Que pasa? Te duele algo?

No es dolor. Es...esto - dijo llevando la mano de Sheldon a su vientre. Él sintió un pequeño golpe en su mano. Abrió los ojos y miró a Amy que sonreía.

Amy…

A nuestro hijo le gusta el té - dijo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Sheldon de pronto empezó a ver borrosa a Amy. Eran lágrimas.

Vamos a tener un bebé - dijo Sheldon sonriendo mientras abrazaba a Amy.

Si. Vamos a tener un bebé.

Fin

Mil gracias por sus reviews. Y gracias por acompañarme hasta acá.


End file.
